Not the Usual
by Lost in Madness
Summary: Alexandria O'Conner finds herself in Port Royal, alone and abandoned, after crossing from England with Elizabeth. She chooses the pirate life to help save Elizabeth, but to what extent will she fulfill that life? And what about Jack?
1. A Look into the Past

Not the Usual

Chapter one: A Look into the Past

Twelve year old Elizabeth Swann stood at the bow of the ship taking her from England to Port Royal, Jamaica. At Elizabeth's side was the daughter of the crewman Benjamin O'Conner, a sixteen year old who Elizabeth was friends with, though only slightly. Alexandria was tall, compared to Elizabeth, and slender, with white blonde hair falling to her shoulder blades, but she had a slight look of having grown a bit too much in a short period of time. Her eyes were the color of the Caribbean waters, and her skin kissed lightly with a tan, both of which were strange for a woman of any age. On her right eye and temple, there was a slight discoloration, like an old bruise just disappearing, but no one took heed to it. As some would say, she was a bit reckless.

With a sigh, Elizabeth hummed herself a song. Alexandria rolled her eyes and walked away, her pale pink dress billowing out behind her.

'Father, do you think I could -?'

'Steer the ship?' Benjamin asked, smiling as his daughter nodded. 'Come here, you.' He stepped away and placed his daughter's hands on the spokes of the wheel, telling her which course to hold.

'Any longer, Ben, 'n Alex 'ere will be able t' handle a ship better 'an yeh,' a man named Gibbs stated, wiping what both Ben and Alex knew to be rum from his beard.

'That is what I fear,' Ben smiled, receiving a playful glare from Alex, 'but hopefully she will decide to settle down long before that time comes.'

'I doubt that, father,' Alex warned, smirking. 'I love sailing, and that is something no man looks for in a woman. But it is also something I will not give up for just any man.'

'Don't worry, Ben, she'll find a man,' Gibbs said. 'May take awhile, but she'll find someone that'll keep up with 'er.'

Alex smiled, doubt still in her eyes, but never responded. Her gaze was on the horizon, her smile slowly fading.

'Gibbs, do me a favor,' she muttered.

''N what would that be, m'lady?'

'Inform the captain that there is a merchant ship on fire and in pieces to the starboard side,' Alex said, just as Elizabeth shouted, 'look, look, there's a boy in the water!'

'Man overboard!' Norrington shouted. Ben stepped nearer to Alex, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, but she didn't notice. She was looking around, searching the waters for something no one else dared to look for.

'Most likely it was the powder magazine – merchant ships run heavily armed,' Norrington muttered, half to himself and half to the crew.

'Everyone thinkin' it, I'm jus' sayin' it . . . . . Pirates,' Gibbs said darkly. Alex nudged her father and nodded toward the port side, where, floating over the horizon was the Jolly Roger glaring down at them. Alex heard Elizabeth gasp – she looked toward the bow, where the twelve year old was, and saw the younger girl had seen it too.

Alex furrowed her brows at what Elizabeth was holding – a golden medallion, a pirate's medallion.

* * *

Yes, this chapter has been changed. Enough people stopped reading here that I figured I'd change it a bit to get some to hopefully read a little farther. Sorry if I sound grumpy, I'm usually a bit peppier. Please review if you liked it, or if you think it's better . . . You know what to do, I imagine.

LiM


	2. And Here I Am

Chapter two: And Here I Am

Alex bowed her head and hummed herself a tune to the beat of her boots hitting the wooden planks of the dock. With her hands in her pockets, she stopped and looked to the horizon. She could remember three weeks ago, she had thought her life couldn't get any worse. But she had been wrong.

Three weeks ago, her father had died, leaving her alone. She had to sell the house to pay off all of the debt he had owed, and now all she had were things that didn't really matter to her anymore. She wore her father's clothes because she couldn't afford a dress, and slept in the blacksmith's shop, thanks to Will Turner.

But she had a new love. Will was teaching her the sword, and she was catching on quick. Also, she had taken to stealing. She loved the adrenaline rush it gave her, loved the satisfaction of walking away with her prize in her hand, hearing the merchant scream about his lost merchandise, and being the only one to know what happened to it. Mostly all she stole was food, but occasionally she'd swipe a necklace, or soap. Fear was lost to her in those precious moments . . . but guilt occasionally worked its way into the moments or hours afterwards.

The faint sound of whistles and drums reminded her that Norrington's promotion ceremony was taking place. With a sigh, she turned around, and stopped dead in her tracks, her brows furrowed and an amused grin on her lips.

Drifting toward the dock was a boat, sinking lower and lower into the water as it neared the dock. The water was already half way up the mast, and so the man it transported had taken to standing by the crow's nest to stay dry. He was a strange man, with wild black hair; which was either braided with trinkets, dreadlocked, or fell free to knot, and held out of his eyes with a red bandana. He wore so many layers she would have betted money, if she had any, that he would soon collapse from the heat.

She laughed gently, shook her head, and walked away in search of Murtogg and Mullroy. Whenever they were on duty, she could usually talk them into letting her do their assigned work for a few shillings. The two redcoats pretended they didn't know what she bought with the shillings, but Alex knew different. Her drinking problem was no secret in Port Royal.

She found the men relaxing in the shade given off by the main dock, talking even though they were supposed to be watching the _Interceptor. _They quickly snapped out of their conversation to greet her, but she cut right to the point.

'You two got any work for me?' she asked blandly.

'Er . . . . Yeah,' Mullroy began stiffly. 'The brigs need to be cleaned, and . . . . And, well, that's it.'

Alex nodded, but never got a chance to board the _Interceptor_. Within seconds after Mullroy finished speaking, the strange man who had floated in on the sinking boat came strutting down the ramp, an innocent look plastered on his face.

'This dock is off limits to civilians!'

The man stopped in his tracks and turned slowly, looking slightly put out. He examined the two redcoats, and Alex saw his eyes dart to each place where a weapon was hidden on the men. _'Clever,' _Alex thought, watching the suspicious man closely.

'I'm terribly sorry – I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform yeh immediately,' the man stated. Alex furrowed her brows. It was obvious, to her at least, that this ragged man was trying hard to hide his slurring accent. He tried to walk past the two guards, but they stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

'Apparently there's some sort o' high-toned 'n fancy t'-do up at the fort, eh? How could it be tha' two upstandin' gentleman such as yerselves did not merit an invitation?' the black haired man asked. _'So, he's taken to talking,' _Alex mused, innocently meandering over to the start of the gang plank to the ship.

'Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians,' was the innocent reply.

'It's a fine goal, t' be sure. But it seemed t' me tha' a ship like _that_ makes this one 'ere a bit superfluous, really.'

'Okay, enough talk,' Alex spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest. If Murtogg and Mullroy weren't going to do their job, she'd do it for them. 'What's your name, and what's your purpose here?'

The man gave her a strange look, and then looked her over from head to toe. A glimmer of what appeared to be recognition in his eyes confused Alex, because she was sure she had never seen _him _before, except only moments before.

'Me name's Smith, or Smithy, if yeh like,' he started, suddenly grinning sarcastically. 'Since yeh're such a pretty lass, I'll confess. It is me intention t' commandeer one o' these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer me weaselly black guts out.'

'Don't lie!' Murtogg spoke up.

'I don't believe he is,' Alex muttered underneath her breath. Smith gave her either a congratulatory look, or something she couldn't read.

'Now, what's _yer _name?' Smith asked.

Alex did not reply. She had suspected what he was since she saw him – the clothes, the hair, the trinkets and jewels all pointed to one thing. And that one thing was that he was a pirate. She had been with . . . well, _seen_ enough of them to tell. Sure, she had always thought that pirates were interesting, but she was in enough trouble already. Consulting with a pirate wouldn't help her record any. But Murtogg and Mullroy obviously hadn't drawn the same conclusion, because it wasn't long before the men, Smith included, were seated, and Smith was telling them a story. Alex sighed and stood nearby. She couldn't point out that _Smith _was a pirate, because he was armed, and she wasn't, for once. And she couldn't go get help, because not only would it be too obvious, but the rest of the redcoats were at the ceremony.

The _Black Pearl _was suddenly mentioned in the conversation, and Alex listened closer. Smith seemed to know an awful lot about the _Pearl . . . ._ If she hadn't believed he wasn't really named Smith in the first place, she really didn't believe it now. Alex thought up something to say quickly.

'I've heard the cap'n, Jack Sparrow, is a mangy bastard and an awful cap'n,' Alex spoke up. It wasn't _exactly _a lie, since that was some people's opinion of Jack Sparrow, but it wasn't hers. She had read about Sparrow from Elizabeth's books, and she thought he was quite cunning and awfully clever for someone who had supposedly gone mad with the heat on the small island where he had been marooned. . . . It was rumored he had died on that island, but Alex had often bargained with the rumrunners when they had snuck into Port Royal, and they had told her stories of a man they had rescued, but the stories were left unfinished, because Norrington caught them soon after and hanged them. Of course, she _had_ just assumed the man in the stories was Sparrow . . .

'Yeh shouldn't judge a man 'fore yeh meet 'im, love,' Smith drawled, meeting her gaze. ''Specially not 'coz he's a pirate.'

'Have you met him, then?' she retorted. Smith looked taken aback, and hesitated on his reply.

'Well, 'o course not.'

'Then you can't tell me otherwise, can you?' she asked, hiding a grin of triumph.

'Well, I guess I can't,' Smith said. He was quiet for a long while, maybe pondering what she had said, but then leaned in closer to the guards to whisper something. 'Fiery, isn't she?'

Alex rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, about to board the _Interceptor _for her day's duties, her back turned as Murtogg and Mullroy nodded in agreement with Smith. But Alex froze when a splash in the ocean reached her ears.

'ELIZABETH!'

'Oh, shit,' Alex breathed, seeing the large, foaming circle where Elizabeth had entered the water, surrounded by rocks. Smith glanced at Alex, and then at the guards.

'Will yeh be savin' her?' he asked Murtogg and Mullroy.

'I can't swim.'

'Prides o' the King's navy, yeh are,' Smith mumbled, stripping off his hat, jacket, and weaponry. 'Do not loose those,' he said as he pushed his effects into the guards' hands. Then with a large breath, he dove into the water.

Alex held her breath, seeing neither Smith nor Elizabeth surface for what seemed like forever. She didn't notice the drastic change in the weather – she was too busy worrying about her friend. True, she and Elizabeth didn't have the _best _friendship, but Alex certainly didn't want her to drown.

Then, suddenly, Smith surfaced with Elizabeth, her head lolling at his shoulder. Smith was struggling to keep them from sinking again, but it was no use. Alex gasped softly, itching to help. She looked around.

Redcoats were running, led by Norrington, over the path that would take them to the guarded dock. Smith surfaced again, this time with Elizabeth dressed in only her undergarments. He swam to the dock and handed Elizabeth to Murtogg and Mullroy so he could climb out of the water. Alex watched Smith, and he met her gaze, panting from the effort of getting Elizabeth to safety, and lack of breath. She still wasn't certain of the stranger, but she felt she could trust him a little more.

'She's not breathing!' Alex spun around in horror, her eyes falling on Elizabeth's unconscious form lying on the dock.

'Move!' Smith commanded, grabbing the bayonet from Mullroy's gun. He sliced Elizabeth's corset, and ripped it from her stomach. Elizabeth's eyes flew open, and she coughed and sputtered, rolling over as she coughed up water.

'I never would have thought of that.'

'Clearly yeh've ne'er been t' Singapore,' Smith panted. The dock flooded with guards, just as Smith found the pirate's medallion hanging around Elizabeth's neck.

'Now where did yeh get that?' Smith breath, but found himself being forced to stand at the point of Norrington's blade.

'Elizabeth!' the governor cried, rushing to his daughter's side. He pulled her to her feet. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes – yes, I'm fine,' she stated, gladly accepting the coat her father wrapped around her shoulders. As soon as Governor Swann realized Smith had cut off Elizabeth's corset, he demanded the man be shot.

'Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?' Elizabeth asked sweetly. The commodore looked at Elizabeth, hesitated, but reluctantly gave in. Smith bowed his head to her as a thank you.

'I believe thanks are in order,' Norrington stated, sticking out his hand for Smith to shake. Smith hesitated, but eventually shook, only to find out he had been tricked. Norrington jerked Smith forward and pushed back his sleeve.

'Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, _pirate?' _Norrington snarled.

'Hang him!' Governor Swann demanded. Smith glanced at Alex, but she looked away, down to her shoes as if they were the most interesting things she had ever seen.

'Don't look to Miss O'Conner – she knows when she's overstepped her boundaries,' Norrington stated. Alex looked up, her gaze on Norrington's back, and smirked, but quickly looked away. 'Keep your guns on him, men! Gillette, fetch some irons!' Norrington pushed Smith's sleeve up further, revealing a tattoo of a bird flying over the ocean with the sun behind it. 'Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?'

* * *

Okay, yes, revised . . . Umm, tell me how you liked it. Don't say it's useless, though, please. And if you want to know why Alex acts like such a know it all, then keep reading. I know some would say it spoils the story for Alex to know about the rumrunners, but keep reading, you'll be shocked.

!LiM!


	3. No Perfection Here

Hey, everyone! I have a few things to add before we get on with the story.

**cornishxxxpixie-** Thank you so much for being a loyal reviewer and giving me so much praise. It is greatly appreciated that you took the time to read my story.

**Freckled Raven-** I had already started writing this when I got your review, and I couldn't help but smile. You said she was a Mary Sue, and that's kind of how I wanted her to seem in the beginning because of how she ends up. But I promise it gets better. Thank you so much for reviewing my story, and I hope you continue to give me your opinion on the following chapters.

**AJ-Sparrow-** Thank you so much for taking the time to review! Don't worry; this isn't going to be the script of the movie – that would be extremely boring. Please keep reviewing!

**jackslittlefriend-** Hey, girl! Thanks for reviewing – you had me going. I was about to call you up and ask you what was so wrong with my story – until I got to the end. Oh, aren't we really bad eggs?

All of you are great authors, and great inspirations to me. I am so honored to be reviewed by you.

Lost in Madness

* * *

Chapter three: No Perfection Here

The room was filled with the thick stench of smoke and gun powder, not to mention the sounds of urgent feet and voices drifted in through the window. Alex groaned as she woke, swallowing a few times to ease her stomach. She opened her eyes, but hastily closed them again in the midmorning sunlight. For awhile, she just laid there, trying hard to ignore her pounding headache. Finally, she stood, and gasped.

She couldn't remember where she was, or how she had gotten there – but worst of all, she couldn't remember who the man was that was asleep on the far side of the mattress. She hastily pulled the sheet of the bed and covered up her naked body. He only mumbled incoherently in his sleep and turned.

She sorted through the piles of clothes on the floor until she found her own, and then pulled them onto her sore body. With a last glance at the strange man, she left the room.

He hadn't been ugly, thankfully, but she wouldn't have picked him if she had been sober. He had looked to be either her age, or a year or so younger, and had a toned body and messy ginger hair, and was probably as drunk as she had been. But what bothered her most was that he wasn't the first man she had woken up to in her years, and she could only imagine the ones she _hadn't _woken up to.

The bar was empty as she left, and she was glad. The last thing she needed was to be called a whore. She stepped out of the door and onto the street, and then gasped.

Something terrible had happened when she had been too drunk to notice. The stores were broken into and some burnt – others were just in pieces. Bodies littered the street, and a small child lay dead in the gutter. Redcoats ran back and forth, some carrying corpses, some carrying injured people, and others taking inventory of the damage. Nearby, she could hear someone talking. She crept closer, hoping to hear what had happened.

' . . . . Never thought this would happen 'ere in Port Royal! Pirates, can you believe it? Right here in Port Royal, the _Black Pearl _was! And I heard they took the governor's daughter, Elizabeth!'

Alex's jaw clenched in anger, but her blood still ran cold. She took off at a hasty walk down the street, towards the jailhouse. Sparrow had something to do with this, and she was going to find out what. Or, at least, she would attempt to.

Suddenly, nausea and dizziness washed over her, and she stumbled to the ground. She pressed her palms to her forehead and felt tears threatening to fall. Why had she gotten so drunk last night? She gave a ragged cough and looked at the dirt street.

'Will?'

She crawled, on hands and knees, to her friend's side. He was unconscious, but still breathing. She shook him hard, and he gave a grunt, his eyes fluttering bit, but nothing more.

'Will? Will! William Turner, if you don't wake up this instant I swear on me bone's I'll – oh, hello, Will,' she muttered, blushing. Will blinked and rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

'You'll what?' he asked.

'Nothing – you know me, Will, all talk and no action. Will, come on, something's happened! Pirates attacked, and they . . . they took Elizabeth!'

'I saw them,' Will stated, standing. Luckily, he was too angry to ask Alex why she needed help to her feet, and pulled her up while telling her that they were going to talk to Norrington.

'But, Will, wouldn't it be easier to go straight to the problem?' she asked as they walked, swaying slightly. 'I heard someone talking, and they said it was the _Pearl _that attacked – y'know, as in the notorious pirate ship everyone talks about?Wouldn'tit make sense to ask a pirate forhelp since it's a pirate ship? Shouldn't we talk to Sparrow?'

'And what's he going to do?' Will asked. 'If he did have something to do with all of this, he's not going to be in his cell anyhow.'

'But isn't it worth a try?' she questioned, stepping in front of him. 'What would Norrington do, anyhow? He doesn't know anything about pirates, except that he wants them dead. He doesn't know the _Black Pearl _any better than we do.' _And, _she added to herself, _the walk to the jailhouse is a lot shorter than the walk to Norrington's office._

'Fine, but if you're wrong . . . .' he trailed off, giving her a look. She held up her hands and followed him in the opposite direction, right to where she had been headed in the first place. Will bounded down the stairs easily, but Alex wasn't so graceful. She wasn't sure how she had done it, but she tripped on the last step and had to lean against the wall to regain her balance. She looked up, only to find Sparrow watching her innocently from the floor of his cell, a bone stuck in the lock to his door.

'Trying to escape?' she asked, heaving herself from the wall.

'Wha' makes yeh think that?' Jack retorted, pulling his hands under his head.

'Locks don't eat,' she stated wryly. 'Look, we've got a proposition for you.'

'Alex, what are you -?' Will hissed in her ear, and she turned on him, staring him down until he came to the conclusion that she would be doing the talking.

"N wha' would that be, darlin'?' Jack asked, amused. She walked to his cell and rested on the bars, cocking her head to the side.

'You owe Elizabeth, don't you? After all, you threatened her,' Alex stated slowly, allowing him time to remember who Elizabeth was.

'I don't owe 'er a thing,' Jack said. 'I already repaid 'er fer lettin' 'er go free.'

'That's not enough.'

'It's not? 'N who are yeh to say?' She ignored his question and continued, her grasp on the bars strengthening as her stomach gave an unpleasant twist, and she was, for a moment, unsure if she could hold her rum.

'I'll give you two choices, Sparrow –' she started shakily.

'Cap'n Sparrow, love, _Cap'n_ Sparrow_.'_

'One, you can stay in here and await your trial, and hope that you can come up with a magnificent escape on your own. Two, you can agree to help us rescue Elizabeth.'

'There's no profit in tha' fer me, love. Sorry,' he drawled, looking at his dirty nails.

'No, I really think there is,' Alex insisted. 'You see, we'd be going after the _Black Pearl_. Me and Will _Turner_ here would simply come back here.'

'Will Turner, eh?' Jack asked, now looking mildly interested. "N who are yeh?'

'Alex O'Conner.'

'I s'pose yeh'll be supplyin' drinks?' he asked slyly. Again, Alex's blood ran cold. Was it that obvious? She gritted her teeth and glared at Jack, hoping against hope he'd shut up and Will wouldn't see the connection. He gave her a crooked grin and continued. 'How d'yeh s'pose on gettin' me out – the key's run off.'

'I helped build these,' Will spoke up. Alex let him continue talking while she walked a few steps, concentrating on her breathing. Her stomach pained her greatly, and she found her flesh prickling with a chill, sweat misting her forehead. There was a loud crash behind her, and she turned around to see Jack free and grabbing is effects, with Will watching her questionably.

'I'm fine – let's go,' Alex growled. Jack led them through the shadows and around the crowds until they came to the stream, where they hid under the bridge.

'We're going to steal a ship?' Will asked hesitantly.

'Commandeer - we're goin' t' commandeer _that _ship,' Jack stated, motioning towards the _Interceptor, _'nautical term.'

'And how do you plan on doing that?' Alex asked.

'Well, since yeh're the one who asked me t' do this, I suggest yeh just trust me,' Jack snapped. Alex glared at him when he met her gaze, and he sighed slightly.

'We're gonna get under one o' those there canoes and use it t' give us air while we sneak over t' the _Dauntless_ underwater.'

'Oh,' Alex breathed. 'Clever.'

'Ain't it?' Jack grinned, turning back to the beach. 'Okay, we'll go on me command, 'n on me command _only,' _Jack added as Alex moved forward a bit. 'Go. _Quietly, _missy, go _quietly_.'

Alex rolled her eyes and, hunched down so they wouldn't be seen, followed Jack. They scrambled across the beach and threw themselves under a canoe, just as a couple of redcoats ran by.

'How yeh doin'?' Jack asked Alex quietly.

'Fine,' she snarled. Jack gave her am innocent look that said 'I was just asking,' and counted to three under his breath. On three, they lifted the canoe slightly, and scooted like crabs across the sand to the waterline. Alex held her breath at first, doubting the canoe would hold air, but once the water was feet above their heads, she exhaled and smiled as the cold water soothed her aching muscles.

'Will, watch it,' Alex muttered, seeing the crab trap lying up ahead. He barely missed it, and wouldn't have if she hadn't warned him.

'This is either brilliance, or madness,' Will muttered.

'It's remarkable 'ow often those two traits coincide,' Jack stated.

'I think its brilliance,' Alex muttered under her breath, but accidentally loud enough for Jack to hear. _Damn echo, _she thought, cursing at the way the water and the canoe made everything louder than it was supposed to be. Jack grinned cockily and she rolled her eyes, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. _Damn pirate, _she added.

'Alrigh', on three, let the canoe go 'n we'll swim up 'n climb the ship,' Jack stated, then turned to Alex. 'Can yeh swim?'

"Course I can!'

'Alrighty then, we're set. One . . . two . . . three.' Alex took a deep breath and kicked off, following the two men. But the longer she held her breath, the more her head began to spin from her hangover. Suddenly, Jack grasped her elbow and pulled her along with him. Soon, they broke the surface, long before Will.

'Remember not t' drink next time, savvy?' he grumbled. She nodded and coughed heavily, watching Will finally surface.

'Alex, are you alright? What's wrong?'

'Nothing, Will, I just got winded, that's all,' she soothed, taking hold of the hull of the ship and pulling herself up. Jack met her gaze, warning her silently not to push herself to hard, and she continued on, the need to dry out her pistol suddenly springing to mind. She stopped mid-climb and let her hand drop to her belt, making sure her pistol was still there.

'What're yeh doin', missy?' Jack asked, coming alongside her.

'Wha -? Oh, nothing,' she muttered, furrowing her brows. She continued on, vaulting happily over the rail and onto the deck, glad to be rid of the physical exertion.

'Stay calm, we are taking over this ship!' Jack stated loudly, walking down the stairs – or rather _swaying _down the stairs. Alex followed, with Will close behind her. She wore a satisfied grin, though she wasn't sure why. Will drew his sword and was about to say something when Alex jabbed him in the ribs to keep him quiet.

'Two men and a woman can't possibly man this ship. You won't even make it out of the bay,' a man Alex knew to be Gillette stated arrogantly. Alex walked past Jack before he could reply.

'Well, _this _woman has worked for merchant sailors ever since her father died, and has sailed even longer,' Alex spat. She heard Jack cock his pistol and she stepped out of the way, giving him a clear aim of Gillette's forehead.

"N yeh've forgotten another thing, mate. I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow, savvy?' Gillette went cross-eyed as he stared down the barrel of the pistol, and Jack whispered in Alex's ear.

'Disable the rudder chain.'

She nodded and set off as Jack and Will forced the soldiers into the rowboat they had used for air. Her task was finished before theirs, and so she decided to explore the ship a little. The captain's quarters were lavishly furnished, and the crew's quarters weren't shabby. The kitchen was clean and well stocked, but then she found the winery.

She hesitated, her hand clenching the doorknob. She knew she shouldn't, but then she was already craving it, and her cravings would only get worse . . .

Hastily, she turned around and slammed the door, climbing the ladder to the deck. Jack was stuffing his pistol back under his sash, and Will held his sword loosely in his hand.

'Where'd yeh go, love?' Jack asked, his suspicions rising.

'I didn't take any,' she stated bluntly. Will furrowed his brows but said nothing, because the _Interceptor_ had begun to drift towards them.

'Here they come,' Will muttered. Jack grinned and ordered them to hide. Alex watched through the railing as the _Interceptor _pulled alongside its parent-ship. She didn't realize she was trembling with excitement, but Jack gave her a look and she bit her lip to control herself.

'Once they're all across, we'll swing over,' Jack stated, mostly to Alex, because she had asked the first time, 'cut their ropes, and take off.'

'Aye, aye, cap'n,' she said sarcastically. Jack ignored her sarcasm and stood on edge, waiting for his moment. Finally, he found it, and the three of them sprung to their feet and swung over without being seen, though how they managed it none of them were quite sure. Alex ducked below the rail as Jack and Will cut the ropes connecting the two ships together. Jack gave her a look, which seemed to be a habit of his, and she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Jack and Will had to duck, also, as the redcoats decided to open fire. But they were on there way, and soon, they were safe.

* * *

Okay, sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter – I had to fight for computer rights. Okay, please tell me how you liked it, or _if_ you liked it. I really enjoy getting reviews, so if you're reading this, please drop a review, even if it just says 'hi,' or 'I'm reading your fanfiction.' Big hugs to all of my reviewers! Ta! 


	4. Surprises from a Pirate

Hey, everyone! Okay, so the deal with this chapter is it follows the movie closely, but I think the scenes needed to happen for everything else to work. And some of the lines and stuff you haven't seen before or whatever are off of the Script Scanner and I thought they were neat and needed to be incorporated.

**cornishxxxpixie:** Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing again – you're so amazing! I'm so glad you like the story and I hope you continue to read it!

**Frank:** Thank you for the review; and you don't have much to worry about. If I let opinions influence me too much, I wouldn't be nearly as strange as I am now (lol). I hope you continue reading and reviewing, and continue to enjoy my story.

Okay, before I start rambling, you _might_ wanna go ahead and read on!

Chapter four: Surprises from a Pirate

The ocean slapped lazily against the hull of the _Interceptor _as the midmorning sun beat down upon the three. Will had taken to sharpening his sword, whereas Jack and Alex were doing the basic chores around the ship, such as tightening ropes and checking the sails. Alex had hoped she would get to man the helm, but Jack was guarding that position, and she did not feel like arguing.

Will was speaking, so Alex decided to pay him at least a little attention. '. . . after my mother passed, I came out here . . . looking for my father.'

'Well you didn't exactly _come _too easily, did you?' Alex grinned. Will smiled at her and shook his head.

'No, I guess I didn't. Our ship was attacked by –'

'- By pirates, I know, I saw them,' Alex stated, shooting Jack a look. He met her look with attitude, and she rolled her eyes. There was just no getting along with a pirate.

'Is that so?' Jack spoke up to Will's previous comment.

'It was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help,' Will continued. 'I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father.'

Jack was quiet for a long time, obviously contemplating his answer. 'I knew 'im. One o' the few who knew 'im as William Turner – e'eryone just call him 'Bootstrap,' or 'Bootstrap' Bill,' Jack stated calmly.

"Bootstrap?" Will and Alex asked in unison.

'Good man – good pirate,' Jack stated.

'That's not true,' Will snarled.

'Will, let him explain. Why would he lie about something like that?' Alex hissed. Jack glanced at Alex and then back to Will.

'I swear, you look just like him,' was all Jack said, and Alex glared at his turned back. She had given him a chance to explain himself – the least he could do was actually do that.

'He was a merchant sailor – a respectable man who obeyed the law!' Will spat.

'Will!'

'He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag,' Jack drawled.

'My father was _not _a pirate!' Will growled for the final time, drawing his sword so harshly the tip almost cut Alex. She let out a soft yelp and jumped back just in time.

'Put it away, son. It is not worth yeh gettin' beat again,' Jack stated lazily, leaning on the wheel.

'You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you,' Will said. Alex furrowed her brows, wondering when Jack and Will had fought before. _Damn rum, _she pouted.

'Then that's not much incentive for me t' fight fair, then is it?' Jack asked, spinning the wheel hard, causing the sail boom to whip around and knock Will off the boat. Will's sword fell to the deck with a metallic clatter. Alex muffled her worried gasp and bit her lip as Will hung over the ocean, hand over hand, unable to find a footing to push himself up. Jack picked up Will's sword and held it loosely.

"S long as yeh're just hangin' there, pay attention. On a pirate ship, every man has an equal vote. Every man has an equal say in the rules 'e has t' live by. Should, do, don't, shall, shall not – those're mere suggestions. The only rules that really matter're these:' he began to count them off on his fingers, taking full advantage of the fact that he had both Alex and Will's complete attention, 'What a man can do 'n what a man can't do. Fer instance: yeh can accept that yer father was a pirate _'n_ a good man ... or yeh can't. But pirate's in yer blood, boy, so yeh're gonna 'ave t' square with that some day. Now, me, I can let you drown...' at this, Will looked extremely alarmed and Alex shot Jack a 'don't you dare' look, 'but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all on me onesies, savvy?'

'Hey!' Alex cried, and Jack spun around to look at her, eyes wide in alarm.

'Wha'!'

'You can throw the whelp overboard and you _still_ wouldn't be on your damn onesies because _I'm_ still _here_!' she stated harshly, stamping her foot and pointing towards the deck as she said 'here.'

'No, don't throw the whelp overboard!' Will stated hastily. Jack spun the wheel back on course, and Will landed with a thud on the deck.

'So – can yeh sail under the command o' a pirate – or can yeh not?' Jack continued, flipping Will's sword so he held the blade and the hilt was ready for Will to take.

Will took the sword and stood, brushing himself off. Alex glared pointedly at both of the men and sat on the railing with a heavy sigh.

'This isn't how I remember sailing,' she stated dully.

'It gets better when yeh 'ave a crew,' Jack said, glancing at her. 'With a crew comes action. There's always somethin' t' do if there's action.'

Will muttered something that sounded a bit like 'pirates' to Alex. With a frustrated growl, Alex pushed herself off the rail and stood in front of both Will and Jack. If Jack could set down rules, then so could she.

'Alright, if you two expect to be getting anywhere you'd best listen to me,' she stated. She was about to continue when Jack spoke up.

'What gives yeh the authority tha' makes yeh worth listenin' t', missy?'

Alex met his gave and glared at him harshly, but did not reply. 'Will, if you want to even get _close_ to saving Elizabeth, you're gonna have to put up with Sparrow – don't you dare,' Alex growled as Jack opened his mouth to correct her, 'and Jack, whatever it is you're after, you're gonna have to put up with Will because you can't bloody well kill him, can you?'

No one spoke another word, and Alex flashed them a triumphant smile. _Now_ they were getting somewhere.

"N what 'bout yerself?' Jack asked after awhile. 'Are yeh gonna tell us 'ow t' treat yeh?'

'I'm not telling you how to treat one another – exactly,' she stated slowly. 'Just no more arguing, agreed?'

'But wha' 'bout –?'

'None,' Alex stated firmly. Both Will and Jack muttered something, and Alex took it, figuring it was a start. She sighed again and looped her arm through the rigging, staring skyward. Will followed her gaze, and began to stammer.

'Alex, you're not . . . . Don't you think you should – Alex?'

Alex had ignored him and had begun to climb the ropes to the crow's nest. Will spun on Jack, still a bit awestruck that Alex would dare such a task.

'Should we stop her?' Will asked.

'She'll be fine,' Jack stated, looking down on Will. 'Yeh know, it seems t' me that yeh've been 'er friend fer awhile, 'n I find it disappointin' that yeh don't know her well enough t' realize she's hidin' somethin' from yeh.'

'What do you mean?'

'I don't know what it is – I jus' met 'er,' Jack stated, holding up his hands momentarily in surrender, 'but yeh should ask 'er. No secrets on this ship, mate.'

'Then I'm sure you're going to keep us entertained with all of your confessions,' Will snapped back. 'If she _is_ hiding something, she'll tell me when she's ready.'

'Alrigh' mate, yer call.'

Alex stepped into the crow's nest and took a deep breath, smiling as her senses slowly recognized the salty smell. It reminded her of her father, long ago when they used to sail the seas together . . . .

She ran a hand through her hair and then crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't believe she had actually come along on this expedition. Will had her respect, but she wasn't sure how far he would actually make it. And Jack . . . . Jack was Jack, and that was probably all he was going to be. He'd make no sacrifices for them but expect them to make sacrifices for him. But most of all, she was terrified. The small, mangy pirates that usually showed up in Port Royal were nothing big – but the pirates they were pursuing weren't small, nor would they give her mercy.

She hoped that maybe Will would offer her a little protection – he _was_ good with the sword. And, maybe Jack would protect her . . . . But she doubted it. She offered him nothing, no benefits would come out of saving her, and therefore he wouldn't even give her a second thought.

She sighed and climbed back down the rigging, eager to explore below deck. Jack watched her climb down the ladder and out of sight, a blank expression on his face.

* * *

Now _this_ chapter really did take a long time, and nothing really happened. . . . I had trouble writing it, really. I've been really busy . . . white water rafting, a chorus competition, big exams, among other things. (P.S - sorry it's so short.)

The next chapter will be more interesting. Just imagine . . . Alcoholic Alex in Tortuga, along with Jack – words will fly.

LiM


	5. A Change in Course

The Flying Breadstick – Thank you so much for your review! The good thing about reviewing my story is you don't _have_ to shut up . . . I'll read the entire thing no matter how long it is. That could either be considered dedicated, or really pathetic . . . By the way, I love the name.

cornishxxxpixie- I'm so sorry about getting behind reading your fanfic – everything's suddenly really hectic, but it will level out hopefully sometime soon. I've read your fic up to, like, chapter 10 or eleven, and it's really amazing . . . Faye rocks! I tried to review, and it said the server was busy or something like that. Oh, by the way, thanks so much for the reviews!

jackslittlefriend- Hey – please don't hurt me! (Lol) Anyhow, your 'flying clothes' aren't in this chapter – I know, pout. But I might work out something for you later in the story . . .

A/N – I'm not sure how steady I can upload chapters . . . I just found out my grandfather has a cancerous tumor in his brain, and they've given him a year or so to live. . He's going to have a surgery sometime soon, but he's already had kidney cancer and lung cancer and we're not sure what's going to happen. And if that's not enough, he's still got small tumors on one of his lungs, and the one kidney he has isn't healthy.

But I'm thinking positive at the moment, and I've just noticed how soap opera-ish my life is.

Chapter five: A Change in Course

Alex stepped off of the _Interceptor_ and onto the port, surprised to find she had sea legs. She took a few steps and then turned and stood still; she wanted to make sure she wasn't the only one. Will walked down the gang plank, looking rather wobbly, worse than Alex even. Jack, though, with his permanent sea legs had no trouble at all, and gave them both a rather rude look, to which neither of them commented on.

'Follow me, 'n watch the lady,' Jack said, aimed at Will. 'Lettin' 'er out o' yer sight in a place like this wouldn't be smart, 'specially not at night.'

Will gave a distant nod, obviously not paying attention, and Jack sighed. 'Guess I'll 'ave t' watch 'er meself,' he muttered under his breath with a slight look of reluctance. Suddenly, he felt a warm stream of air envelope his ear.

'I can watch myself, thanks,' came Alex's voice, soft yet dangerous and right next to his ear. He turned his head to meet her gaze, surprised by how close they had suddenly become in those few short moments.

'Really – I'll leave yeh t' it, then,' he replied, his tone just as quiet. She gave him a curt smile and crossed her arms over her chest.

'Where are we headed?' she asked.

'Back up, missy, I'm not here t' kiss yeh,' Jack muttered.

'I wouldn't let you, anyhow,' she retorted. 'Have you smelt your breath?'

'Follow me,' he growled. 'Eunuch, pay attention 'n get movin'!' Will snapped back to reality as Jack pushed past Alex, nearly knocking her over, and Will caught her just in time.

'You know, you're not as tall as you used to be,' Will joked as they reluctantly followed Jack.

'You just grew, that's all,' she stated. 'I haven't grown in a while. Elizabeth's even taller than me . . . oh, sorry Will.'

'It's alright,' Will muttered, forcing the pained expression off his face. 'What'd you do to Jack anyhow? He seemed grumpier than usual.'

'Oh, well I. . . I refused to kiss him,' Alex blushed. 'We were joking, we didn't mean it, but I don't think he's ever had a woman turn him down before. He's rather vein, isn't he? _'It's_ Captain _Jack Sparrow_',' she mimicked, laughed gently.

'He's a pirate.'

'True, he's used to getting his way,' she muttered, glancing around. Rum was thick in the air, and she was very tempted. 'You know, I have to excuse myself.'

'Why?'

'Lady things,' she lied, watching Will's cheeks burn with color.

'Right, go on then. I'll cover for you.'

She easily slipped away, and into the nearest tavern. There were fights all over, but she ignored them and headed for the bar, ordering herself a round. When her tankard came, she took it and slipped away to the back of the room, away from the bustle. Thoughts swam through her head as she sipped the strong liquid. Why did Jack care if she drank or not? The man seemed like he was never sober. She grinned devilishly when she imagined the look on his face when he found her after tonight – hopefully she'd be sober enough to see it. Already she could tell Tortugan rum was stronger than what she was used to. She frowned when she realized she would hurt Will with what she was up to – she had lied to him to go off and do something she was sure he wouldn't like.

Suddenly, Jack burst into the room, his face contorted with rage, and . . . amusement? _You've got to be kidding, _Alex thought, rolling her eyes. The pirate captain's gaze fell on her, and he stormed over, sitting down at her table with a thump.

'What do yeh think yeh're doin', missy?' he asked.

'Exactly what it looks like – I'm drinking,' she replied curtly, taking a long drunk from the contents of the heavy, grimy glass.

'I left yer friend with one o' me friends, but I didn't tell 'im yeh lied t' 'im,' Jack stated, watching her reaction. 'What's a lass as perfect as yeh sittin' 'ere drinkin' fer?'

'_Perfect?'_ she asked in shock. _'Me?_ No, I'm not perfect, Jack. Not at all.'

'Really?'

'A perfect lady's someone like Elizabeth, not me. I don't wear dresses, I'm a goddamn drunk, and I've had sex with more men than I can count, partly because I don't remember them all,' she stated, counting off the reasons on her fingers. 'Where did you get the idea I was perfect?'

'Well, yeh're certainly not bad lookin' if yeh got all them men all over yeh, yeh live in Port Royal, yeh've got friends like Miss Swann and Mr. Turner, 'n yeh're not a pirate.'

'I'm on the verge,' she grinned.

'I guess yeh are now, true,' he stated. 'Don't yeh think yeh deserve better 'an this?'

'Not really. I get what I deserve.'

'Let me 'ave a sip.'

'What?'

'Let me 'ave a sip,' he repeated. She handed him her glass and he tipped it to his mouth, and then handed it back without complaint. 'Finish that up 'n then we'll go find the rest o' our group.'

'Why are you doing this for me?' she asked, slightly confused. 'I thought you were a pirate.'

'I am a pirate, love, no one's taken that away yet. What do yeh mean, 'why're yeh doin' this?' What am I doin'?'

'You're being pretty polite; I guess is what I meant.'

'We're a crew, aren't we?' he questioned. 'Now I 'ave a question fer yeh – how'd yeh know what I was after, 'n who I'd need?'

'I hear things,' she stated. 'You'd be surprised how much you can get out of a man if you put enough into it . . . in a nonsexual way, mind you. Sailors, tars mostly, give tales on how they hunted down the _Pearl_, which is bull, but provide facts. They think it's all a joke, though.'

'Yeh're a smart lass. Yeh risk a lot, but yeh're smart.'

'Thank you. . You're not so slow yourself. But why can't I be alone 'round here? I've had to take care of myself for a long while, Jack.'

'Men 'round these parts aren't t' kind t' women, 'specially drunk ones. Yeh've never been raped, have yeh?' he asked in a quiet voice. She pondered over her question. She had heard of women tell tales of rape, how gruesome it was, and how destroying.

'No, I've never been raped. Even drunk Port Royal men are courteous in bed – at least, the ones I've been with,' she replied.

'Many women 'round 'ere end up dead 'coz o' rape. I need yeh on me crew, Alex. Yeh know 'ow t' sail, 'n I'm not sure what kind o' crew we're gonna pick up. That's why I'm watchin' yeh.'

'Because of your _Pearl,'_ she growled. 'And I thought you actually cared to some extent.' She sat her glass down on the table heavily, and stood. His mouth was open slightly; like he had something to say but was so confused by her anger he had forgotten it. 'Show me where Will is, Sparrow.'

He stood and she followed him, cringing at the stink he was leading her into. Will smiled when he saw her, and she bowed her head. _He's gonna find out,_ she thought worriedly. _My breath's got rum on it._

'I needed a drink,' she confessed as she approached him, feeling like there was a weight lifted off her chest and yet made her feel guilty all at the same time. 'I'm sorry for lying to you, Will. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me, but I didn't help things.'

He offered her a small smile and brought her to his chest, smoothing her hair. She closed her eyes. He was like a big brother to her . . . what if she lost him during this adventure? He was the only family she had left. . .

'I want you to stop drinking,' he muttered. 'I know it's a lot to ask, and it's not my place to ask, but it's what I want. You don't have to listen to me if you don't want to.'

'I need to stop,' she admitted, 'but . . . But I don't know if I can.'

'I can help you, if you'd like.'

'Thank you, Will, but you've got enough to worry about,' she muttered.

'I want to help. It's not too much – I'm not going to loose you, too,' he stated, meeting her gaze. She diverted her gaze, and embraced him again.

'I'm so sorry I've done this to you,' she whispered, and he felt the dampness of her tears on his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly, but after awhile, Jack cleared his throat. For the first time, Alex noticed the older man Jack had been talking to.

'Gibbs!'

'Miss O'Conner – my, it's been a long time!' Gibbs grinned, and Jack raised an eyebrow.

'Yeh know 'er?'

'Aye, I know her. I used t' sail with 'er and 'er father, Benjamin. How is he?'

'I'm afraid he passed about a month ago,' Alex stated solemnly. 'His heart failed him.'

'I'm sorry t' hear that. He was a good man, a very good man. You look so much like both yer parents, Alex, 'specially yer mother. D'you 'ave a man yet?'

'I told you then I wouldn't find one, and I'll tell you the same today. No one wants a woman like me,' she stated, a slight grin on her lips. 'At least not permanently.'

Gibbs smiled at first, and then caught her drift, and his eyes went wide. 'Alex, yer not . . . ?'

'No, no, I'm just a drunk.'

'Oh.'

'But she won't be for long,' Will muttered, and Alex rolled her eyes, smiling.

'You're in for a long, tough job, my boy.'


	6. Confusing You

Hey, one and all! Okay, yes I am in a good mood, and quite frankly I'm not sure why, but oh well. . . . I'd better get to it before I start blabbering . .

jackslittlefriend – Hey, girlie – miss ya! Oh, c'mon, I had to say it 'coz it's true! I'll definitely check out your story soon as I can – two chapters in one day, wow! I tried and it didn't work. Oh, well. Nobody's called me in a long time. . I feel isolated. Ha! (Blonde moment.)

cornishxxxpixie- Thank you for the concern, it's really appreciated. Things are going pretty well for what they are. Yeah, Jack and Alex have some chemistry – what can I say, I have trouble keeping them apart (Lol). Anyhow, I'll let you get on with what you're _really_ visiting this story for.

Oh, by the way, for anyone looking for a bio on my part, I've been trying to get something ready and really don't know what to put in it. I'm starting to think me and my life are pretty boring . . . suggestions are _defiantly_ appreciated. And someone please tell me I'm not the only one who got confused by the revamp of this site . . . Maybe even just a little bit?

Chapter six: Confusing You

Jack greeted Gibbs, Will, and Alex the next morning with a large breakfast – Alex might have sworn it was better food than she had ever had if she hadn't have been in Tortuga. It hadn't taken her long to grow tired of the small town . . . She longed for freedom and excitement, yes, but violence was something that, in her opinion, should be held for only the most extreme instances, not used over wenches and rum. Jack seemed to notice her anxiousness and grew bitter over it. After awhile of trying to find the kindness he had shown her the previous day, Alex chose to ignore him, and it seemed to take some effect, though whether for the best or for the worst, she could not yet tell.

Just as the sun began to rise, Gibbs left to assemble the crew. He had instructed Jack to come to the docks at midmorning, but the pirate seemed unconcerned with the time as the sun began make its appearance. Instead, Jack walked from store to store, buying what he called 'necessary' items for the journey – a barrel of rum, a large ham, a few apples, and a few bananas. From the way Jack and Gibbs had acted, Alex assumed they had made some sort of proposition. _No doubt it includes Will,_ Alex thought sourly.

'C'mon, yeh two, we've gotta meet up with Gibbs,' Jack stated suddenly. Alex gave him a strange look, and he furrowed his brows. 'What, missy?'

'You're _just_ noticing we have to meet him?' she asked in disbelief and sarcasm.

'Yeah, so?'

'We were supposed to meet him an hour ago,' she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Jack cocked his head to the side and looked up at the sun.

'I suppose yeh're right,' he muttered, then took off at a jog.

'I can already see what kind of pirate you are,' she muttered as she followed him, and Will snorted with laughter.

'Makes you wonder, doesn't it?' Will whispered.

'You have no idea.'

Gibbs was defiantly on the impatient side when the three appeared. There was a line of _very_ unusual people by his side . . . Some of them noticed Alex's scrutiny, but said nothing, probably thinking her opinion didn't matter, because she was a woman. _It probably doesn't matter anyway,_ she thought, _if Jack gets his way._

Jack was still carrying one of the bananas, and every time he'd swing his arms about it would become a thing of curiosity for everyone, and not just Alex, for which she was relieved.

Alex looked around suddenly, her brows furrowed in concentration and confusion. Was someone watching her? It certainly felt like it. She hoped she was just being paranoid, and turned back to the line of men in front of her.

'Feast yer eyes, Cap'n; all o' them faithful 'ands before the mast – every man worth his salt, and crazy t' boot,' Gibbs stated as Jack began to move down the line, surveying every person from the top of their head to their toes.

'So _this_ is your able-bodied crew,' Will stated in disgust.

'Don't judge 'em too much just yet, Will,' Alex stated quietly, and suddenly all eyes were on her. 'You never did believe I could sail, did you?'

'True,' he stated. 'But still . . .'

'Yeh, sailor!'

'Cotton, sir,' Gibbs supplied.

'Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?' Jack asked suddenly. When the old man didn't answer, Jack grew angry. 'Mr. Cotton, answer man!'

'He's a mute, sir,' Gibbs explained. 'Poor devil 'ad his tongue cut out.' Cotton displayed the old wound, and even Jack cringed. 'He trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured out how.'

Alex looked away, both in disgust and because the feeling someone was watching her had returned. Suddenly, Jack rounded on her.

'Pay attention, missy.'

'I am paying attention, _Captain_,' she growled. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her surveyor. It was the man she had slept with on the night Elizabeth had been taken, he red hair hanging loose and unkempt around his face. She took a sharp intake of breath, and Jack turned on her again.

'_What?'_

'That man, do you know him?' she asked quietly. Jack followed her nod and shook his head.

'Nah, can't say that I do.'

'Shit.'

'Watch yer mouth.'

'Jack, there could be trouble,' she muttered as he walked off, and this time he ignored her.

'Mr. Cotton's parrot – same question.'

'Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!' the parrot squawked, and Alex rolled her eyes. _He's _not _serious_. _He can't be_, she mused.

'Mostly we figure that mean 'yes',' Gibbs stated.

'Of course it does,' Jack said, turning to Jack and Alex. 'Satisfied.'

'Well, it proves they're _mad,_' Will retorted.

'And what's the benefit for us?' a gruff but feminine voice asked from somewhere at the end of the line. Alex studied the person – she had dark skin and a large, floppy hat pulled over her eyes.'

Jack crept over cautiously, and pulled the hat off her head. Sudden recognition danced in his eyes. 'Anamaria.'

She drew her hand back and slapped him hard against the cheek. Alex, who had mixed feelings about there being another woman on the ship, felt some sort of pride. _Well, at least I can do better than_ _slapping,_ she grinned inwardly.

'I suppose you didn't deserve that one either,' Will filled in sarcastically.

'No, that one I deserved,' Jack stated, and Anamaria nodded with a curt smile.

'You. Stole. My. Boat,' she said through clenched teeth.

'Actually –' She slapped him again. 'Borrowed - borrowed without permission, but with every intention o' bringin' it back.'

'But you didn't!'

'Yeh'll get another one!' he stated in a hurry, and she held out a finger. Jack backed away slightly in obvious fear.

'I will.'

'A better one,' Will said, for once deciding to help Jack. Jack smiled and nodded in hasty agreement.

'A better one!'

'That one!' Will said, pointing at the _Interceptor._

'Will!' Alex hissed. 'And what do you think we'll do once Jack's finished with us, eh? You know pirates, all they do is what profits them – not that that's bad –' she added hastily to the line, 'but we certainly don't profit him, and if Barbossa's still _alive_ then he certainly won't strike up a deal!' Will only shrugged. _All he cares about is Elizabeth_, Alex reminded herself, her shoulders slumping. _They'll probably start up a family on Isla de Muerta if they have to. I've got no one._

'That one?' Jack growled, and Will nodded. 'Aye, that one. What say yeh?'

'Aye!' the line-up shouted in unison.

'Anchor's away!' came the lone parrot's cry.

'No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck t' bring a woman aboard, sir,' Gibbs muttered.

'And what do you suppose I am?' Alex snarled.

'It'd be far worse not t' 'ave 'em,' Jack muttered, glancing up at the sun.

'Well, if that's what you want me for, I'm leaving,' Alex stated.

'What d'yeh mean? Alex? Alex! Miss O'Conner, get back 'ere!' Jack jogged after Alex, spinning her around to face him when he caught up with her. 'What d'yeh mean, missy?'

'When you were marooned on the island, you went three days alone – you looked up at the sun . . .' she trailed off, biting back tears. 'I'm not gonna be your whore, Sparrow, and by the looks of it, neither is Anamaria.'

'Alex, that's not what I meant –'

'It's what you were thinking, and you know it! You're a pirate, you're all the same!' She turned away from him, hastily wiping the tears away that had escaped her control.

'I'm sorry, Alex.'

'No, you're not.'

He sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder, and slowly turned her to him, letting her cry on his shoulder. 'I know this is rough fer yeh, lass, stayin' aboard a ship with nothin' but men fer two days, and then havin' t' deal with more pirates 'n more men for longer . . . Listen, miss. Yeh can trust me . . . t' some extent. I'm not gonna 'urt yeh, 'n I'm not gonna leave yeh once I get me _Pearl,_ if I get it back at all. Yeh've helped me get this far – yeh've _trusted_ me 'nough t' let me help yeh get this far . . . trust me a little more, alrigh'? Aye, I considered a lady's company on the island, but most of my thoughts don't amount t' much.' She laughed softly, and he ran a hand through her hair. 'That's better. I don't want yeh unhappy with me – if yeh 'n Ana both turn on me I'm a dead man.'

'Not dead, maybe just a eunuch,' she smiled, and he looked horrified by the very thought. 'Jack, what makes a woman a whore?'

'Why? Yeh're not afraid yeh're one, are yeh?' he asked, and she nodded slightly. 'A whore's a woman who wears skimpy clothes and sells herself for profit. Yeh've had some fun when yeh were drunk, but that's it. No money earned, no harm done. Yeh're no whore, Alex. Now, tell me somethin' – d'yeh mind sharin' a room, or d'yeh want one t' yerself?'

'What!'

'Not with me, calm down,' he grinned, and she rolled her eyes and sighed in relief, 'with Anamaria. D'yeh want a room t' yerself, or d'yeh mind sharin' with Ana?'

'I don't care.'

'Alrigh', I'll leave the decision up to Anamaria, then, 'n don't say I didn't ask you.'

'Jack?'

'Yeah, missy?'

'You're going soft,' she grinned, walking past him. He stood there, completely confused, until he figured it out and shouted after her, 'Am not!'

There we go, the chapter's done. I wanted to explain the whole 'blonde moment' thing at the top of the page to sooth any hurt feelings. I am blonde, and I have these 'moments' where I act like the dumb blondes in the movies and such without meaning to, and it's a joke between me and jackslittlefriend. I didn't want there to be any misunderstandings and hopefully now they're all cured.

LiM


	7. Hazy Envy

I'm back! I do believe I may be on a roll!

cornishxxxpixie – Yeah, I know I'm updating quickly – see, my school let out June 10, so there isn't really much else to do. You're not inadequate! Ummm . . . these three chapters are, well, in a row (duh.) And Jack's softer side's gonna hide for awhile, but it's coming back, I promise! He's a pirate, though, so . . . yeah. Thank you for reviewing!

The Flying Breadstick – Yes, there is chemistry between the two – Ah, yes, and the class . . . I feel your pain, I really do. And I plan on letting rum kick Alex's butt a few times before she gets it in control (I think I'll start it early in this chapter. Jack's gonna help her out) – no, I don't think she'll ever stop drinking for good. Now, let me tell the tale of how I got my name . . . (Lol.)

Okay, my friend and I (who just happens to be jackslittlefriend) are both fans of the series of movies _Harry Potter_ and of Draco Malfoy. So one day, at lunch, we were thinking up names for his eye color – it wasn't just gray, it wasn't blue-gray – and we came up with 'lost in madness gray.' When I joined Fanfiction I was having trouble thinking up a name, and I happened to see the paper I had written 'lost in madness gray' on. It sounded cool, so I adapted it as 'me.' And in a way it fits me, but not completely. I'm not _really_ lost in madness (I'm not a basket case, another words) although my life's confusing and hectic.

And know you now. Wow, and I thought it was interesting. Laughs

Anyhow, on with the story.

Chapter seven: Hazy Envy

Alex stared into the fire, still in a daze. Suddenly, something moved and she saw it out of the corner of her eye. With a surprised and frightened yelp, she jumped and grabbed a dagger.

Nothing was there.

After three large, calming breaths, Alex stood and made her way to Jack's room. She listened closely before knocking, not wanting to . . . interrupt anything.

'Who's there?'

'Me.'

'Alex?' He opened the door, and Alex rolled her eyes.

'Do you not have the decency to dress?' she asked curtly, motioning at his bare chest.

'I don't 'ave anythin' t' cover up in that area, so I am dressed, missy. What d'yeh want?' he asked, and she looked over his shoulder.

'Were you busy?'

'No.'

'Good.' She shuttered at the thought of him with a wench. 'I need a drink, Jack. I know I promised, but I need it. Please help me.'

'Come in 'ere – yeh don't want the eunuch overhearin',' Jack grumbled, stepping back to let her in his room. She walked in hesitantly and he closed the door behind her. 'It doesn't mean yeh're weak, mind yeh. I don't know many who can quit drinkin' once they've started. What yeh need t' do is jus' control it.'

'And I do that how?'

'Yeh only drink enough t' satisfy yer cravin's, never enough t' get drunk.'

'Is that what you do?' she asked, turning a sentence that could have been considered rude into a soft cry for help, desperation to know she wasn't strange because of what condition she was in.

'Aye, it's what I do,' he soothed. ''N get some weaker rum than Tortugan . . . I've made that mistake many times.'

'Jack . . . thank you.'

'Fer what?'

'Just being here and helping me. I didn't expect it.'

'I could tell.'

'Sorry.'

He shrugged and walked over to the bed, picking up his shirt and pulling it over his head. She turned around, not sure whether to leave or to stay, but just as she had made her decision, Jack was behind her, pressing a bottle of rum into her hands, his arms around her middle.

'Take a long drawl, darlin', 'n then give it back,' he instructed. She did just as she was told, turning around and placing the bottle in his hands when she was through. 'Whenever yeh want rum, yeh come t' me – if it's been long enough, I'll let yeh 'ave some more, 'n if it hasn't been, then we'll think of somethin' t' take yer mind off o' it 'n yeh'll wait.'

'Okay . . . Sounds easy enough.'

'Yeh're a drunk, love, it's gonna be difficult. Now, c'mon, we're settin' sail today.'

She followed him to the docks, not having to worry about possessions, because she didn't have any. As soon as they reached the ship, Jack boarded it to help load the food and such, and Alex simply watched . . . for awhile, at least.

'Miss O'Conner, could yeh run out 'n get some kitchenware? We forgot it b'fore,' one of the crew asked. Alex nodded and the man gave her a bag of coins, and then she set off, back into town. She had just rounded a corner to the alley with plates and such when someone grabbed her from behind, clamping a hand over her mouth. She fought back, but whoever it was happened to be much larger than she, and she was caught helpless. The person turned her around, hesitantly removing their hand from her mouth, and she gasped softly. It was the same red-haired man she had seen yesterday, the one she had sex with.

'I'm sorry, miss, fer scarin' yeh just then, and yesterday, I'm afraid,' he stated. He had a flowing, deep voice . . . and, Alex thought for the second time, he was quite handsome, but young. 'I just wanted tah apologize fer what happened when we were drunk. I wanted tah give ya this as well, just as a gift.' He pressed a package into her hands, wrapped in brown paper and tied with a length of rope. 'It was me mum's . . . Ya're a beautiful woman, just like her. I thought yeh might like it, seein' as yeh don't get tah wear stuff like that much.'

She opened it, and found it was a dress, made out of very fine silks and velvets in blacks and blood reds. The black bodice was a corset with blood red laces, and the sleeves were slit and laced with blood red laces, also. It was beautiful indeed, but she got the feeling it wasn't old enough to be his mother's.

'Wow . . . thank you, sir. I don't believe I caught your name?'

'Oh, I'm sorry; me name's Robert Hurston, ma'am.'

'Well, Robert, thank you kindly for the dress, but I must be off. My captain has asked for some kitchenware, and I have yet to buy –'

'Ya couldn't jus' try it on, jus' real quick?' he interrupted.

'I guess I could, aye. Do you have somewhere where I could change?'

'Ah, yes - Righ' this way, ma'am.'

He led her down the alley and into a small store, where he appointed her to the bathroom. Considering this was Tortuga, the bathroom was relatively clean. _They probably don't bother with bathrooms, that's why_, Alex thought with a sly grin. She closed the door and changed, finding the appropriate undergarments wrapped in with the dress as well. _Strange. _And what was stranger was the fact the dress _fit_ her.

Unable to tie the corset herself, she walked out of the bathroom with her previous clothes carefully folded and in her arms. Robert quickly jumped up from his seat and rushed to her back, tying the laces just tight enough to keep the bodice in place.

'Ya look amazin', if I may say so,' he breathed behind her back. His warm breath tickled her neck, and she secretly trembled in disgust and slight panic. What was he doing – or worse, what was he _planning_ to do?

'Alex?'

'Jack!' She had never been so happy to see the wobbling Jack Sparrow before, and when he saw her, he took a moment to survey her before turning on Robert.

'Mr. -?'

'Hurston, sir.'

'Mr. Hurston, she thanks yeh fer the gift, but we really must be goin'. Long sail ahead o' us,' Jack stated, snaking a protective arm around Alex's shoulders. She sighed in relief once they had left the store.

'Thank you, Jack, thank you so, so much,' she breathed, embracing him.

'He's the man from yesterday, righ'?'

'Yeah – I think he followed me, and then he gave me this dress. He was acting really strange, like he took the other night seriously or something. We have to go in here, I have to pick up some stuff,' she stated, motioning into the correct store. They walked through, with Jack picking up expensive articles and looking them over thoroughly before setting them back down. Alex walked past a mirror and stopped in her tracks – the dress cut low across her chest, exposing a good amount of neck, shoulders, and cleavage. The corset revealed just how thin she actually was, and all in all, she did looked feminine, without it being pink and posies.

'C'mon, love, we don't 'ave all day,' Jack drawled, not even bothering to look at her as he spoke. She sighed softly and walked to the counter, her boots clunking lazily on the planked floor.

'I need a set of kitchenware suitable for a large ship,' she stated, leaning on the counter out of boredom. She looked up at the man working the counter and suppressed a strangely pleased grin. He was unable to take his eyes from the view of her chest, and stumbled over his words until he could.

'Y-y-yes, uh . . . yes, ma'am, coming right . . . Coming right up,' he muttered, turning away in a hurry. He came back with a stack of messy boxes taller than he was and heaved them onto the counter, unpacking one to show off. Jack joined her side, examining the quality of the silver while watching the man. Alex met his eyes, and furrowed her brows. Was that . . . jealousy? _No,_ she decided, _He just likes the silver._

'This is the best in all of Tortuga, and probably the Caribbean Sea. Imported from France, they are. The only set we have.'

'How much do I owe you?' Alex asked, hoping she had enough.

'Here, let me see that,' the man said, taking the money purse from her hands. He took out a few coins, stuck them in his pocket, and handed it back to her. She was surprised – it hardly felt lighter than before.

'Thank you, sir,' she stated, and Jack quickly took the boxes and proceeded to carry them back to the ship. Alex followed him, grinning with her newfound power – seduction.

'Don't let yer head get t' big, missy, yeh don't look that good,' Jack stated, looking over her shoulder at her.

'Well, your tastes are obviously higher than most,' she retorted harshly.

'Obviously.'

With her clothes still in her hand, she looked around. She still had money – the man in the crew probably expected her to have spent more, anyhow, and she _certainly_ could use a few things . . .

'Jack, I've got some more stops to make,' she stated.

'Why, yeh like feelin' feminine or somethin'?' he growled from behind the boxes.

'Yes, actually, I do,' she muttered, entering the nearest store. Jack grumbled and waited outside while she shopped, ending with a leather bag to hold the few belongings she now had, a comb, some soaps and perfumes (she got some to share with Anamaria, just in case), and a few hair clips.

'Happy?' Jack snapped when she was through.

'Extremely, yes, and I still have some money to return,' she grinned.

'How much?'

'The same amount I had after buying the kitchenware.'

'Alex, what did yeh do?' Jack asked hurriedly, about to look over his shoulder, but she stopped him.

'Don't give us any more attention than we need,' she muttered under her breath. 'There's enough drunks in this town that if they even know something's gone, they won't even suspect us.'

''N if they do?'

'Hopefully we'll be far away. Oh, come on, you can't tell me you've never done something like this . . . you're a bloody pirate.'

''N yeh're not!'

'Jack, shut up.'

'I am yer cap'n, don't yeh dare tell me t' –'

'You'd be dead if it wasn't for me, so yes, I _can_ and _will_ tell you to shut up!' she hissed, nudging him so he'd stay on the path to the docks. He did indeed stay quiet, but refused to speak to her at all for the rest of the day.

Once they had set sail and were on their way, Alex took to the kitchens, making dinner for the rest of the crew. Jack wasn't speaking to her, Will was too busy thinking about Elizabeth to care about her, and the rest of the crew wouldn't even look at her, so it was the best she could do. She made the best meal she could with the food given, laid it out on the table, rang the dinner bell . . . and disappeared after setting Jack's food in the captain's cabin.

Her room was smaller than the rest, with two hammocks already hung. _So Anamaria doesn't mind me that much_, she mused. She had just pulled off the dress when there was a knock on the door.

'Come in and be scarred for life,' she warned, but whoever it was entered anyhow. Ana grinned when she saw Alex watching the door.

'I don't think I'll be too scarred . . . nothing I 'aven't seen before,' she smiled. ''N seein' as we're bunkin' together, we'll both be seein' a lot o' each other fer awhile.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right – I thought one of the men had come to pester me about more chores or something,' Alex smiled.

'You cooked a good dinner. If they aren't gonna thank you, I will,' Ana stated plainly, also changing into a pair of baggy pants and an even baggier shirt. 'It's cool outside, so I figured I'd take advantage of it. You wanna join me? No more chores, I promise.'

'Sure, just let me do something with my hair – God, it gets on my nerves sometimes.'

Ana grinned and waited patiently for Alex, inspecting the soaps and perfumes Alex had bought with dancing eyes. By the time Alex was ready, she was wearing her shirt, pants, and boots in a casual style, and her hair was in a messy bun on the back of her head, falling out of the top of the clip to spill down her neck. They departed the room and walked along the deck, talking about things that didn't really matter but kept them entertained all the while. And then, suddenly, Jack approached Ana, still ignoring Alex.

'Ana, yeh 'n Gibbs are put in charge of the firs' mate position,' Jack stated, and Alex set her jaw. After all she had done for him, he _still_ wouldn't recognize her! 'I won't put up with any arguin' over who has more power 'coz yeh both 'ave equal power, alrigh'?'

'Aye, cap'n.'

Jack turned, headed toward the helm, and ran smack into Alex. She fell onto the deck because of the impact, and he looked down at her.

'Watch where yeh're goin'.'

She furrowed her brows and watched him walk off angrily, her hands clenched into fists. Ana offered her a hand, but she stood up on her own.

'Hey, don't take yer anger out on me, Alex,' Ana said, and Alex sighed.

'I'm sorry, Ana, it's just . . . I'm not sure. I'm mean, I wanted to be first mate, yeah, but that really doesn't bother me too much. Jack, he's so . . . so . . .' she growled, unable to find a word that fit.

'You want him t' notice you and because he's ignoring you and talkin' to me, you got upset, right?'

Alex thought it over for a long, long while, and then nodded. 'Kind of, in a way.'

'I know how you feel. I used t' work on this old, raggedy boat with two other women, each a good sailor. But I had been friends with the cap'n fer awhile before then, and suddenly he took more interest in this one girl, endin' up beddin' her and givin' her a baby. I never _fancied_ him or nothin' of the sort, but I had been working for him because he was my friend, and he up and ignored me one day for this other woman.'

'Jack gets mad at me for stupid reasons, though. I mean, at first he acted like he was mad at me for drinking, when I first met him, and now he's telling me to drink, just sparingly, and Lord knows he's a drunk if I've ever seen one. And now he's not talking to me because I stole some stuff outta Tortuga, and he's a goddamn pirate!"

'He's Jack Sparrow – trying to figure him out would probably kill us,' Ana stated. 'Don't worry over him – he's a fool, but he's a good man. He'll come around.'

'I'm not sure why I want him to, but . . . good,' Alex breathed, glancing out to sea.

Another chapter done, and another following, all in the same day! Wow! jackslittlefriend, I'm catching up with you!


	8. Cookies 'n Rum

Okay, I'm going to go ahead and get started – because this one's so early, I don't have anyone to address specifically, but thanks and hugs to all of my readers (and reviewers)!

Chapter eight: Cookies 'n Rum

Alex woke early the next morning, carefully rolling over in her thin hammock. Anamaria was still asleep, so if Alex had overslept, she didn't feel too guilty. Carefully and quietly, Alex got down, slipping into her boots, and exited the room.

Everyone but the few watches on board and the helmsman were asleep, with no sign of Jack anywhere. She made her way down to the kitchens after her short walk on deck, and was shocked with the sight she was met with. Jack sat at the table, and a plate of untouched food set out on the opposite side of the table from where he sat.

'I figured yeh'd wake up early 'n come down 'ere t' fix some food,' he said as she entered, 'so I made yeh a little something. I wanted t' apologize . . . Ana talked some sense into me.'

'She must have talked to you awhile, then,' Alex stated, and then smiled. 'Thank you, Jack.'

'Enjoy – I don't cook often 'n don't plan on doin' it again. Now, Ana told me somethin' int'restin' . . . Yeh wanted t' be firs' mate?'

'Sort of, maybe. It doesn't matter.'

'I don't see yeh as a firs' mate, darlin'.'

'What do you see me as, then, Captain?' she asked, thoroughly enjoying the food – ham, bacon, and eggs. _He probably only made it for me because it would have spoiled soon, anyhow_, she decided. _But oh well._

'I see yeh as a cap'n. Yeh'd make a good cap'n.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Yeh know the seas, the ropes, 'n 'ow t' deal with people . . . but yeh wouldn't make a good merchant cap'n, love, t' vicious. Nah, yeh're a pirate, through 'n through.'

'So you're not mad at me for stealing anymore?'

'Nah . . . I was bein' selfish – I've never been that good at taking stuff outta stores and such.'

'Really?'

'Stop stayin' that, savvy?'

'Savvy.'

'Good.'

'Alright then.'

'I'll see yeh later; 'n I might, jus' might, let yeh take the helm, if yeh want.'

'Savvy.'

'Now yeh're jus' doin' that t' get on me nerves,' he grinned as he stood, walking towards the door.

'Really?'

'Alex,' he growled, and she stood, embracing him warmly before sitting back down to her breakfast. He grinned boyishly and walked out of the room, and she laughed gently.

'You _would_ fix me breakfast and then leave me to clean up, wouldn't you!' she shouted after his retreating back, and he shrugged, smiling devilishly before disappearing up the ladder.

'Old fool,' she muttered, pushing the last piece of ham around her plate lazily, resting her head in her hand and her elbow on the table. 'Nice fool, though.' She stuck the last piece of meat in her mouth, set the plate in the sink, and starting on breakfast for the rest of the crew. Once that was done and laid out like it had been yesterday, she cooked up something her mother had taught her to make when she had been little, stuck it in a bag, and carried it on deck, to the helm. Jack turned when he heard her footsteps, and she pressed the bag into his hands.

'I thought I'd return the favor.'

She walked off, and he heard the dinner bell ring seconds later. Carefully, he opened the bag, and smiled. With one hand on the wheel, and the other occupying the treat, he took a large bite, surprised. Where had she gotten the chocolate to put in the cookies?

Anamaria smiled as Alex passed her in the hallway, and Alex returned it, entering her room and getting ready for the day. She strapped her belt around her waist and redid her hair, gathering it simply at the nape of her neck. Then, Alex made her way onto the deck again, asking Jack for something to do. He looked around for something, and then broke the news that there wasn't anything.

'What do you mean 'there isn't any?' This is a bloody ship, there's _always_ something to do!' she said, shocked.

'What can I say? It's a new ship, not much t' do, unless yeh wanna mop some, but some o' the crew seem t' prefer that job.' He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 'I enjoyed yer snack. 'Aven't had those since I was a tyke.'

'Good, mean's I'm useful.' He pulled something out of his belt and handed it to her. She smiled to see the whiskey canteen and took a long drink before placing it back in his belt.

'Yeh don't drink as much as I thought yeh would.'

'I drink when big stuff happens. I drink when something hurts me, basically. I've been too busy to think about needing a drink.'

'Cravin's aren't killin' yeh?'

'No.'

'I wish I was yeh.'

'No, you don't. You don't know enough about me to wish that.'

He stayed quiet, his arm draped around her shoulders and not seeming to mind how close they were. She gave the rum time to ease what little cravings she had and then turned to him. 'Do I get the helm now, Captain?' He nodded, and without speaking took a step back, allowing her to take his spot. But the moment her hands were on the spokes, he stepped closer to her again. He told her the course to keep but never moved, until she decided she had better things to do and stepped away from him. His behavior was peculiar, and she wasn't sure how to take it. How could he go from being so rude to practically holding her?

'I saw you with Jack,' Ana spoke up, grinning, as Alex entered the room. 'D'you fancy him?'

'I . . . I don't know. I mean – he's so hot and cold at the same time. It's hard to figure out how I feel when he's so unstable.'

'Yeah, true. I've never had the problem – never met a man I could put up with long enough to develop feelings.'

'Neither have I.'

'Looks to me like we're in the same boat, mate.' Ana looked around, rolled her eyes, and sighed, smiling gently. 'We're in the same boat in more ways than one.' Alex laughed softly, and the two walked back onto the deck together, talking and laughing as usual. In a split second, though, everything changed.

The winds changed direction slightly, filling every inch of canvas. Alex heard something creak, and looked up at the rigging.

'Jack, move!'

The captain jumped out of the way just in time. The rope that had snapped had held the canvas, and when it had broke, the canvas unfurled itself so fast and hard it tore the boom off the mast and fell to the deck. It was an easy fix compared to what might have happened, yes, but it was even easier to avoid.

'Which bloody inbred can't tie a damn rope!' Jack yelled with fury. 'None of us can afford to be a crewmember short right now!'

No one spoke up, but Jack took the privilege of fixing it, and only entrusted Alex to help him, since she had spotted the problem. They made a temporary but strong brace for the boom until they could stop somewhere and fix it completely, and then they hung the canvas and climbed the rigging back down to the deck to tie it off. Each of them knew that if the boom had shattered when it had hit, or if the breaking point hadn't been quite so clean, they would be stuck.

'Fools,' Jack muttered under his breath. 'Thank yeh fer lettin' me know in time, Alex.'

'No problem.'

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, I was just thinking about something,' she half-lied, glancing out at the horizon and then swearing loudly. 'Jack, there's a storm coming – a heavy one. Will the brace hold?'

'It should, if we don't put t' much weight on the canvas, which means we'll be goin' slower 'an we need t' be righ' now,' he muttered. He clapped her on the back gently and then embraced her quickly before walking off to inspect the rest of the ropes. Anamaria was waiting for Alex at the ladder to below and they went down together, searching for anything to help prepare the ship for the storm, only to come up empty-handed.

'Ah, oh well, we'll get by alright, I guess. After all, our cap'n is Jack Sparrow,' Ana grinned throwing herself in a large, leather armchair. Alex took the one across from hers, and both were quiet. Slowly, they drifted to sleep . . .

A large crack of thunder echoed through the hulls of the ship, and both Alex and Anamaria sprang to their feet, bounding up the ladder that was flooded with water. There was only one thought between the two – they had slept too long.

Jack stood faithfully at the helm, looking thoroughly soaked. Rain poured from the sky like it was being poured from buckets onto them, and the ship rocked so violently it was hard to stand. The waves alone were taller than the ship's sides, and occasionally one would splash across the deck and knock everyone in its way to their knees. Alex saw Will helping Gibbs, and so she rushed off.

'Jack, how's the brace holding?' she asked above the wind and the thunder. He pulled her closer before she fell, bracing her against the elements with his own body.

'Good enough. How are yeh?'

'Better than you,' she stated, helping him with the wheel. He sighed softly in relief as the weight was taken off his aching hands, and on closer inspection, he realized his hands were embedded with what looked like hundreds of splinters from the wheel, and were bleeding freely.

'Thanks, missy.' She nodded and made sure they were on course while he talked with Gibbs.

'We should drop canvas, sir!' Gibbs called, blinking away the salty raindrops.

'She can hold a bit longer,' Jack replied, smiling wickedly.

'What's put yeh in such a fine mood?'

'We're catchin' up,' Jack stated. Gibbs wandered back over to where it was needed, and Alex noticed with a start that Will was injured, a gash in his shoulder from being knocked against debris.

'Ana, you help Jack for a minute, okay!' Alex called. Ana nodded and rushed forward, and Alex made her way across the deck and over to Will.

'C'mon, Will, I need to fix this up,' she stated, motioning to his shoulder.

'It's fine.'

'It'll get infected! Ever had maggots in a wound? You'll loose your arm, and don't come crying to me!' she stated, and he followed her. She pushed him in her room and searched desperately for what she needed. Unable to find it, she told Will to stay where he was and then helped herself inside of Jack's room. _Lucky bastard has a bed_, she noticed. She grabbed a bottle of rum, and then continued to look. Finally, buried in the bottom of one of the drawers in his chest-of-drawers, she found a needle, some thread, and strips of cloth. She grabbed them and took them back to her room. Will was sitting on her hammock, and she skidded across the room until she was by his side.

'It's going to hurt, okay?'

He nodded and she poured rum onto a strip of cloth, and then pressed it to his arm. He took in a sharp breath and clenched his hands into fists, but said nothing. She threaded the needle, and with a sympathetic grimace, she began to sew his wound closed as quickly and accurately as she could. When she was through, she bound it with the rest of the cloth and pulled his sleeve back down.

'I think the storm's letting up,' she stated. The boat had indeed stopped rocking quite so hazardously, and the planks no longer creaked as bad. 'You're lucky this wasn't worse.'

'It wasn't that bad to begin with,' he snapped, then exited the room loudly and pounded up the stairs. Alex rolled her eyes and was about to return Jack's items to his room when the captain himself appeared in her doorway.

'Could yeh fix up me hands fer me, Alex?' he asked. She nodded and motioned for him to make himself comfortable on her hammock. He walked forward and plopped down on the fabric, laying down and looking quite at home.

'Comfortable?'

'Very.'

'Okay, good,' she muttered, and then took his hand. He found the rum and took a swig, careful not to empty it so she wouldn't fuss at him. 'How much damage do we have?'

'None so far, but the crew's inspectin' the ship righ' now.'

'And the boom?'

'It's fine, Alex, everything's fine.'

She nodded and got to work on his splinters. Most of them were large, though painful, and easy to pull out, but some she struggled with. In the end, his hands were splinter free, and she cleaned them with the rum, but he asked her not to wrap them.

'They're not that bad,' he stated, and she agreed with him. 'I heard Will mutterin' somethin' 'bout maggots?'

'Well, it's true.'

'Aye, it is.'

He was watching her, still lying in her hammock. She sat down on the edge of the desk she and Ana shared, and suddenly noticed she was no longer holding his hand – he was holding _hers._

'I wanted t' apologize fer everythin' I've ever done t' yeh,' he stated quietly.

'You already have – several times.'

'I wanted t' do it again.'

'Why?'

''Coz I don't want t' be a eunuch,' he grinned, but she got the feeling he had avoided what he had really wanted to say. He sat up, simply watching her, and she smiled softly.

'I guess you liked the cookies, then?'

'Aye, I liked the cookies – they hit the spot,' he stated, his voice soft, almost dreamy. He stood up, on his way coming so close to Alex she thought he was up to something, but didn't do anything. 'I'll see yeh on deck later, then.' He began to walk away, allowing her hand to slip away slowly, but dared not look back. He had done too much already . . .

Alex smiled and sat down on her hammock, grinning when she found it was still warm from his body. _You shouldn't be doing this_, her conscience reminded her. _You shouldn't fall for a pirate._

But she knew she couldn't help it, not even if she tried. And that dress Hurston had given her had shown her something she had never realized before – she was weak to men, weak to the attention they gave her. She liked feeling wanted, and because of it, she ended up hurt.

She sighed softly and pulled herself out of the gentle grasp of her hammock's cloth. The least she could do was make dinner – she had a feeling everyone was taking advantage of her because she had done it the first time, and she wasn't sure she minded.

Okay, this one's done, and . . . oh, look I still have _hours_ left. Looks like _another_ chapter's coming today, too – which would make it a total of three.

If these chapters suck, I'm really, really sorry, but I'm just so _bored_!

LiM


	9. Love Scare

Okay, so this is 'the' chapter (and not in a sexual way, so mind out of the gutter, people!). If you don't know what I mean, you'll find out. But don't judge the story too much – no sailing's ever this smooth. I feel wicked, but I'm still on a roll – all in the same day! Can you see how much time I had on my hands today? Well, it's about time I caught up.

Chapter nine: Love Scare

'Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage,' Gibbs muttered, and Alex took Jack's side. He smiled when he saw her approaching, but glanced back down at his compass and quickly snapped it shut, because Cotton was watching over his shoulder.

'Cotton, can I use you a moment?' Ana called, raising an eyebrow and grinning when Alex met her gaze. Alex shrugged and took Jack's side, and he pulled his compass back out, looking at it nonchalantly. The ship graveyard they now floated through was obviously tricky to navigate through, but Jack was doing a fine job.

'Bringing back memories?' she asked softly.

'Aye, 'n not good ones.'

'None of us are going to maroon you, Jack,' she stated, and he met her gaze.

'Nah, this crew does worse things than mutiny,' he said, and the look in his eyes told Alex all she needed to know – he was talking about developing feelings for her. She knew his turmoil, and knew it was worse than her own. He was a pirate that thrived on freedom . . . he probably feared she'd take that away, but she said nothing to sooth him. He didn't know her if he thought that was what she'd ask of him.

'Are yeh goin' ashore with us?' he asked quietly.

'If you want me to.'

'Aye, I want yeh t', but I've gotta think 'bout yer safety, darlin'.'

'I'm not sure I wanna meet Barbossa.'

'I'm not sure I wanna, either, love.'

'You've already met him,' she pointed out. He snaked an arm around her waist.

'That's beside the point.'

She smiled and thought over the decision before her. She was leaning to staying on the ship, but she had come all this way to save Elizabeth. _No,_ she reminded herself, _you're in this because you were helping Will._ But, yet, she had wanted to save the younger girl . . . _And so I shall,_ she mused, grinning inwardly. She would get the attention she longed for, oh yes; that and more. But not now. She'd have to wait until, as Jack put it, the opportune moment.

'Where do we stand, Jack?' she asked after awhile. He glanced at her, but had to keep his eyes on the water.

'At the helm.'

'No funny business – I'm being serious.'

'So was I,' he grinned. 'I, well . . . I wanna be with yeh. Is that alrigh'?'

'That's what I was hoping you'd say,' she stated. He smiled genuinely and gently pulled her closer. After a few moments, they had reached the cave opening, and he reluctantly pulled away from her. She followed him.

'. . . lashed them together, and made a raft,' Gibbs was saying. Jack turned and silenced Alex before turning back, knowing she knew the whole, true story. Gibbs was talking with Will, and both were hunched forward, obviously trying to keep their conversation a secret.

'He roped a couple of sea turtles?' Will repeated, obviously not believing the tale.

'Aye, sea turtles.'

'What did he use for rope?' Will asked, and Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but did not know the answer. Suddenly, Gibbs noticed Jack standing there.

'Human hair,' Jack stated, and Alex arched a brow. 'From my back. Let go the anchor!'

'Aye, Cap'n, aye!'

'Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore,' Jack muttered. He began to walk away, and Alex rolled her eyes and followed him, just as Gibbs and Will did.

'Cap'n, what if the worst should 'appen?' Gibbs asked.

Jack stopped, glancing at Alex and hoping she wouldn't know what he meant. 'Keep t' the Code.'

'Aye, the Code.'

Will glanced at Alex, and she merely shrugged. She didn't know what he had meant, but it didn't sound promising. The boat was lowered into the water, and before Jack could climb into it, Alex stopped him.

'Jack, what's the Code?' she asked, taking him aside where no one paid attention to them. He sighed and shook his head.

'One day, I'll tell yeh, but not now.'

'Why not?'

''Coz I don't want yeh t' know jus' yet.' He sighed and turned, about to walk off again, but she stopped him. He turned back to her, expecting her to press him about the Code, but instead was met with a kiss. He stiffened, caught off guard, but was pleased all the same and returned it without hesitation, snaking his arms around her waist. She reluctantly broke the kiss and met his gaze.

'Be careful.'

'Am I ever?'

'Jack, please,' she whispered. He placed his weathered hand over her cheek.

'I'll be as careful as I can be darlin'.'

She nodded, and he pulled away from her, glancing over his shoulder before he climbed into the boat. Will followed, and Alex watched them row away, with both dread and happiness in her heart. Suddenly, Anamaria was at her side, her arms thrown around her friend and laughing.

'I knew it! I knew it!' Ana laughed, and Alex grinned openly. She couldn't remember ever being so happy – rum did nothing compared to this.

'Yeh knew what?' Gibbs asked, and Ana only laughed harder. Alex's cheeks were pink; she could feel them burning.

'Her and –'

'Ana!' Alex giggled, clutching her side. Gibbs grinned, slowly catching on, but the crew wasn't so quick, and said nothing.

'I told yer father yeh'd find a man.'

'Gibbs!'

The crew had realized what was going on, and were laughing and applauding. Alex began to blush more, but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

'We'll 'ave t' celebrate!' someone shouted.

'Not right now! Calm down, calm down, this sort of thing 'appens every day,' Gibbs stated, but he was smiling broadly, also.

'Not t' Jack Sparrow, it doesn't!'

'Nor t' Alex O'Conner!' Ana added, and Alex glared at her playfully.

'Then aren't we a match?' Alex spoke up, and everyone clapped and hooted again, but only for awhile.

'Alright, yeh dogs, get the ship ready t' head out! We need t' be ready fer when they return! Barbossa'll be livid, 'n we can't afford an attack!' Gibbs shouted. Alex glanced at the mouth of the cave, but there was no sign of anything. And then . . .

'Jack's not with them,' she breathed, and Ana's face fell.

'What?'

'He's not there!'

Gibbs spun around, and Alex walked to the rail. She had to be mistaken, he was _the_ Jack Sparrow! Barbossa hadn't killed him the first time, he wouldn't now! But there were only two in the boat – Will and Elizabeth. Jack wasn't there. He wasn't going to magically appear. She swallowed back the lump in her throat, and watched as the crew helped Elizabeth aboard.

'Not more pirates!' she groaned. Will climbed on after her, and Alex walked forward. Elizabeth's gaze fell on the woman, and she smiled, but her face fell when she saw the emotions in Alex's eyes. 'Alex?'

'Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth.'

'Mr. Gibbs?'

'Hey, boy, where be Jack?' Gibbs asked.

'Jack? Jack Sparrow?' Elizabeth asked in disgust, and Alex shot her a venomous glare.

'He fell behind.'

'He fell behind, or you pushed him behind?' Alex growled, glaring at Will. He merely shrugged and pushed past her, but she grabbed his arm with all of her strength and spun him around. 'Answer me, damn it!'

'I told you, he fell behind.'

'And you escaped? I don't believe you, Will, don't lie to me. I've known you long enough to know you're lying.'

'He was trading my life for a ship.'

'You don't know that! You can't . . .' she looked away, forcing the tears in her eyes to recede. Suddenly, she met his gaze, and before he realized what she was doing, she had punched him square in the face, the impact forcing him to take several steps back to catch his balance. He grasped his nose, which had begun to bleed, and rounded on Alex.

'What the hell is your problem!'

'Do you know what that's called, William Turner? That's mutiny. I'll never forgive you,' she hissed. She turned on her heel and vaulted down the ladder. Anamaria followed her, glaring at Will also as she passed.

'Keep t' the Code,' Gibbs muttered sadly. The crew nodded gravely and did as they were told, and Gibbs snuck below deck to check on Alex. He could hear her sobbing in the hallway outside her room, and he carefully peaked around the corner. Anamaria was comforting Alex to the best of her abilities, but it was no use.

'I can't believe he did that,' she was crying. 'He was like my brother, and he . . .'

'I know, Alex, shhh. Stop crying, Jack wouldn't want you to, you know that as well as I do.' Alex nodded and forced herself to stop crying, and Ana pulled away, having seen Gibbs. 'I want you to get some sleep, okay? Just a little, it'll help.' Alex nodded, and Ana left the room, closing the door behind her.

'Will's talkin' to 'Lizbeth in the mess hall. I can't believe he did that to Jack, let alone to Alex,' Gibbs muttered.

'She's pissed, and hurt,' Ana stated lightly, shaking her head. 'Just when things were picking up for her.'

Suddenly, Elizabeth came jogging down the hall, her skirts raised to keep herself from tripping. 'Where's Alex?' she asked, out of breath.

'It wouldn't be a good idea fer yeh to talk to her right now,' Gibbs stated.

'She's being so unreasonable – it's not like she and Jack were _close_,' Elizabeth breathed. 'Will told me they were always fighting –'

'Did your pretty boy tell you they kissed?' Ana growled. 'Did he tell you he committed mutiny and now he has to pay the price? And let me tell you – none of us are gonna stop Alex when she punishes the whelp, oh no, I'll be _cheering_ her on.'

'Gibbs! Gibbs! The _Pearl_'s right behind us!' Alex had obviously heard, because she was out of her room in an instant, running up the ladder right behind Gibbs and Ana. Anamaria took the helm, and Alex looked to the stern with a frustrated sigh.

'This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!' Elizabeth shouted, and Alex spun around.

'I'd shut up if I were you. I came all this way to save your neck and your little lover boy oversteps his boundaries. As far as I'm concerned, you're as much to blame as he is,' Alex growled, and Elizabeth backed off, turning back to Ana.

'We're shallower on the draft?'

'Aye.'

'Well, then can't we loose them amongst those shoals?' Elizabeth suggested, but Alex shook her head.

'They're gaining too quickly. By the time we get there, we'll be dead. They'll run out the sweeps, you watch.'

Alex was right – moments later the large oars dug into the water and the guns were made ready. Alex looked around, obviously thinking of something. 'Damn, I need a drink.'

Will climbed on deck, his nose a bit pink, but otherwise fine, and Gibbs stepped sideways to shield him from Alex's view. Suddenly, Alex, completely ignoring Will, glanced back at the _Pearl._

'Gibbs! We have to make a stand! We must fight! Load the guns!' Will stated, and Alex realized he was there. She stiffened but said nothing.

'With what?'

'What do you mean, 'with what'?' Alex asked in disbelief. Gibbs shuffled slightly, not daring to meet her gaze.

'Well, we thought we'd go faster if the ship was lighter.'

'So you threw the cannonballs into the water – that makes _perfect_ sense!' Alex exclaimed sarcastically.

'Load the guns with anything we have left!' Will stated.

'Load the guns! Case shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass! With a will!'

The guns were loaded, stuffed with trinkets and the good kitchenware Alex had bought with Jack's company. She was sad to see it go, but said nothing and merely bowed her head. She looked back up and sighed.

'The _Pearl_'s gonna come up on our port quarter!' Gibbs shouted. 'She'll rake us without ever presenting a target!'

'Let's go clubhauling, then!' Alex grinned. 'Lower the starboard anchor!'

'You're daft, Alex!' Ana stated, giving her friend a look that was clearly disbelief.

'Daft like Jack!' Gibbs smiled, and then turned to the crew. 'Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, yeh dogs, or it's yeh we'll be loadin' into the cannons!'

Alex turned, meeting Ana's gaze as the anchor splashed into the water. 'Let go,' she said calmly, and Ana did as she was told. Suddenly, the anchor caught, and the ship jolted. The _Pearl_ began to turn, also, and Alex grinned. After they had stopped, Alex turned to Gibbs. 'Keep us steady, Gibbs, and,' she added loudly to the whole crew, glancing distastefully and Will and Elizabeth, 'fire _only_ on my command!'

The pirates on the _Pearl_ were taunting the ones on the _Interceptor._ Suddenly, Alex shouted, 'Now!' and the Pearl was under attack of spoons and forks and other now useless items. The _Interceptor_ was taking on damage from the cannonballs, but it didn't matter anymore, at least, not to Alex.

'We need us a devil's dowry,' Gibbs muttered from behind his rifle. Alex sighed and rubbed her eyes, her head aching.

'We'll give 'em her!' Ana growled, cocking her pistol and pointing it at Elizabeth's head.

'She's not what they're after,' Will muttered.

'No, but it would get rid of her, wouldn't it?' Alex snapped.

'The medallion!' Elizabeth breathed. Will ran off, and Alex noticed one of the cannons on the _Pearl_ . . . she watched closer and cried out in anger and frustration.

'Watch out!' she warned. The cannon was fired, and the ball-and-chain hit the mast and cut it down. It fell down and across the _Pearl_'s deck, and Alex sighed and drew her sword. 'Get ready!' The _Pearl_'s pirates threw hooks and swung over, some heading below deck and other immediately engaging in a fight. Alex was quick with her sword and pushed her attacker overboard.

'Alex!'

She turned. It had been Gibbs who called her, and he was pointing at the _Pearl._ It was Jack. She smiled broadly as he grabbed a rope and swung over, missing his target but knocking Gibbs's attacker overboard before swinging back to the _Pearl._ On his second attempt, he landed merely feet from Alex and in front of Gibbs, but Alex was behind him and he did not see her.

'Jack!' Gibbs exclaimed. Jack pulled something out of his belt and handed it to Gibbs – it was the old man's whiskey canteen.

'It's Bloody empty,' Jack stated, and turned around to run off and fight, but came face-to-face with Alex instead.

'I thought you said you'd be careful,' she said, her expression serious and angry. He stumbled over his words, trying to explain himself, but when she smiled he knew she had been joking, and she threw her arms around him, holding him close to her and not wanting to let her go. 'You made me punch Will!'

'Yeh did?' he asked, grinning. 'That's me girl.' He kissed her lips briefly, but not emotionlessly, and motioned towards all the fighting. 'Yeh're not gonna let them 'ave all the fun, are yeh?'

And so they began fighting again. Alex stayed close to Jack, not wanting to loose him again, and he didn't mind at all. Suddenly, Jack grabbed a man's wrist, and Alex turned to see he had just saved Elizabeth. 'Now that's not very nice,' Jack stated, and Elizabeth hit the man with the butt of her rifle. Elizabeth looked up, obviously relieved to see Jack was alive, and unhurt, and then she met Alex's gaze, not even a trace of anger in her expression or gaze.

'Liz, I'm sorry I was so rude,' Alex stated, grabbing a discarded rifle on the ground and firing a shot at a nearby opponent. 'I was just so scared.'

'I understand.'

'Umm, Liz . . . where's Will?' Alex asked, glancing around.

'Will!' Elizabeth ran off, and Jack suddenly grabbed Alex, bringing her close to himself. She looked up – someone had their pistol aimed at her head, and Jack was shielding her with himself. She trembled and pretended to start crying in fear, secretly taking the pistol from her belt. She cocked it, and in the split second that it took her to spin around, she had aimed and fired, a perfect shot.

'Yeh're a good actress,' he muttered, taking her hand and leading her to where it was safer.

'What can I say?'

'Yeh can say yeh're glad t' see me,' he said quietly. She embraced him again, sighing in happiness and relief that he _was_ back.

'Jack, I'm _so_ glad to see you,' she whispered, stroking his cheek. 'Jack, we can't talk right now.'

'Why?'

'Because the monkey has the medallion,' she stated, pointing. He spun around, and she kissed his cheek before he ran off, crying, 'Monkey!'

Alex looked down, realizing she still held her now useless pistol. Unable to let it go, she stuck it in her belt, and ran out to fight . . . Too late.

'The prize is ours!'

Someone grabbed her, and she realized everyone else from the _Interceptor_ was having the same trouble. She looked around for Jack, and found him in the hands of Barbossa. Whoever had grabbed her picked her up easily and swung to the _Pearl_, pushing her harshly against the mast. The wind was knocked out of her, and she coughed, gagging for breath. Ana was pushed beside her, and Gibbs on the other side, and after the whole crew was against the mast, at gunpoint, they were tied.

'Any of yer so much as thinks the word 'Parlay' an' I'll 'ave yer guts for garters,' one of Barbossa's pirates, Pintel, growled. Alex shifted, the rope cutting into her in a _very_ uncomfortable because of her lack of height. Suddenly, Barbossa's gaze landed on her.

'And who do we 'ave here?' he asked, stepping forward and grasping her chin in his fingers, tilting her head to look at her. 'Beautiful lass, don't ye think, lads?'

'Aye!'

Alex spit on him as he turned around, and he snapped, crapping her throat.

'Get yer hands off her, Barbossa,' Jack snarled, his wrists tied in front of him. Barbossa slowly let go of her, and she gasped.

'Why? Is she yers?'

'Aye, that she is,' Jack replied coolly. Elizabeth, who was on the other side of Anamaria, had arched her back while she was being tied – Alex waited for her to break free so that she could. Since the rope was tied across her breasts, she would have an easier time getting out than some others.

Elizabeth suddenly twisted free, just as the _Interceptor_ exploded. She ran forward, screaming 'You've got to stop it!' through clenched teeth, only to be grabbed by Barbossa by the arms and forced to surrender.

'Welcome back, Miss. Yah took 'vantage o' our hospitality last time. It holds fair now yah return the favor.'

Alex slid down the mast while the attention was on Elizabeth, freeing herself and running forward to punch Barbossa in the small of his back. He fell forward, and Alex grabbed Elizabeth, pulling her to safety.

'_That_ was not smart,' Barbossa growled.

'Kill me, then,' Alex hissed, her arms behind her back innocently. 'I dare you to.'

Barbossa reached for his pistol, groped for his pistol, and then hastily looked down. Alex laughed gently, and Barbossa looked up. She spun the pistol in the air, caught it, and aimed it at him, her finger on the trigger.

'_I_ can't die,' Barbossa grinned.

'No, you can't. But I can.'

Alex, the pistol still aimed at Barbossa, smiled broadly when she saw Will standing on the railing. Elizabeth, though, was far happier than Alex. Jack stepped forward, whispering in Alex's ear. She nodded and turned to him, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment before turning back to Barbossa and aiming the gun at him again.

'What's in yah head, boy?'

'Elizabeth goes free.'

'Who are you, boy?' Barbossa asked, utterly perplexed. Jack is cringing, a look of 'I should have seen it coming' on his face. Suddenly, he rushed forward, standing in front of Barbossa, who was inches taller than he.

'He's no one – a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice.' He lowered his voice. 'Eunuch.'

'My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins.' Jack bowed his head in failure and meandered back over to where he had been standing previously.

'But the damn gun down, girl!' Barbossa stated, grabbing the gun from Alex and aiming it at her chest, suddenly firing. But nothing happened.

'It's empty, I know. Useless,' Alex muttered, acting sad. But slowly, she allowed herself to grin.

Longest chapter yet – I think. Anyhow, I hope it's not too crappy. I will warn everyone now – next chapter is hot – and not just because of the sun. Lol. 

Alone on an island with rum, and each other. We can only wonder what Jack and Alex will do. As if – it's Jack Sparrow . . . Savvy?

!LiM!


	10. The Past and the Pirate

Kithwynn- Ouch, painful. tear Sorry to upset you. I know you reviewed chapter three, but I figured if you kept reading you'd eventually find this. . . I guess the reason I made Alex come across like that is because when you see someone on the street that you think is perfect, or at least nearly, you don't realize what they've hidden. Peoples' lives crash, and fast . . . You can see what's on the outside, but you can't see what they've hidden on the inside. Just because her appearance seems perfect doesn't mean she's a Mary-Sue; perfection goes deeper than that. Alex knows the stuff about the rumrunners because she slept with one of them, and she obviously wasn't too drunk if she remembers it. I'm sorry you don't like the first three chapters, but keep reading. After all, it _is_ my first story, and I had to start somewhere. But thanks for reviewing, it's appreciated! (Please don't think I'm rude or anything.)

The Flying Breadstick- Sorry I uploaded so much . . . did I mention I was bored? laughs awkwardly And, my school has already let out for the summer, so I have _way_ too much time on my hands now. Oh, yes, rum will be a _big_ problem . . . and all I can say to the whole 'Elizabeth-on-island' predicament is Alex will be _very_ drunk, and Jack's a pirate. And I promise to delay this chapter for awhile . .

cornishxxxpixie- Hey! I'm glad you like it, and I'm so glad you've stuck with me through all this! Yes, trouble is a-brewing . . . Good trouble and bad trouble, if that makes any sense at all.

Piratelass1963- Hey, it's great that you like the story! I'm so happy! Lol Anyhow, you're request for hotness will be fulfilled . . . but things will be bumpy for Alex and Jack until the sequel. (Yes, I know it's kinda early to think about a sequel, but I have an idea that I wanna run with.) Hope to hear more from you!

jackslittlefriend- I'd call you, too, but one, long distance, and two, I don't know that number. I hope you're having fun - at least we can keep in touch this year through reviews. Lol> If you're in town, give me a call and we'll see if we can get our 'group' over to somewhere where we can meet up (skating rink or something.) No promises, though, my grandad's in a nursing home and all, but we'll see. You'll like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter ten: The Past and the Pirate

Alex swallowed and looked back down at the water. She could swim, yes, but she _really_ didn't want to be marooned. Although, she wasn't going to let Barbossa have his fun and make her fall like he had done with Elizabeth, so in onenot-so gracefulmovement, Alex dived in and swam a small distance before looking back. Jack was speaking, but he would be following her soon. She began to swim again, making it to shore before both Elizabeth and Jack, but mostly out of fear that Barbossa might change his mind and force her onto the ship again.

Jack had severed the bounds on his wrists and was removing them completely, staring at the _Pearl._ 'That's the second time I've 'ad t' watch that man sail away with me ship,' he muttered. Elizabeth sighed heavily and took off for a walk, and Alex sat down on the shore, removing her boots and emptying them of all water, surprised by just how much spilled out when she tipped them upside down. Jack turned to her and sat down by her. 'I'm sorry I got yeh into this, love.'

'Don't worry about it, Jack,' she soothed. 'I'd rather be here with you than stuck on that ship with Barbossa.' He sighed and began to disassemble his pistol to let it dry, and Alex lay back onto the sand. 'Elizabeth's not gonna get very far, is she?'

'Nah, the island isn't but so big.' She sat up, brushing the sand out of her hair and off the back of her shirt. He sounded truly miserable – hopeless, even.

'We'll get the _Pearl_ back, Jack,' she said, 'no matter what it takes. We don't need rumrunners.'

'It's a lost cause.'

'No, it's not. We'll think of something. . . You're a pirate, after all. Oh, look who's back,' Alex muttered with a grin. Jack looked up and shook his head as Elizabeth stopped in front of him.

'Not all that big, is it?' he asked, beginning to reassemble his pistol. Elizabeth's gaze lingered on the pistol for awhile, and Alex watched her with interest.

'If you intend to shoot me, please do so without delay,' Elizabeth muttered after awhile.

'Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?' Jack asked coldly. Alex grumbled something about 'more arguing' and stood, leaving the two to their business. Jack watched her go regretfully, and was about to end the argument, but Elizabeth prevented him from doing so.

'You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship!'

'We could use a ship righ' now, couldn't we?' he asked. 'Fact is, I was going t' _not_ tell Barbossa 'bout bloody Will in exchange fer a ship, 'coz s'long as he didn't know 'bout bloody Will, I had somethin' t' bargain with – which now no one has, thanks t' bloody stupid Will.'

'Oh.'

Jack stood and stuck his pistol back in the sash around his waist and joined Alex, kissing her cheek before searching for something.

'Still ... Will risked his life to save ours –'

'Ha!'

'- so we have to rescue him!'

'Off yeh go, then! Pick me up on yer way back 'n tell me 'ow it worked out!'

'Would you two shut up already!' Alex snapped. 'We're stuck on this island, and the _least_ you could do is make some sort of agreement? Please?'

'I'm sorry, Alex,' Jack stated, walking over to her to embrace her. She buried her face in the hollow of his shoulder and sighed, the feeling of a desperate need to cry slowly leaving her. He ran his hand up and down her back until she relaxed . . .

'Listen, Liz,' Alex sighed, her voice tired. 'Last time Jack was here, he was here for three days. This island used to be a cache for rumrunners, but Norrington hung them and so that's not how we're going to be leaving.'

'Oh. How did you know?'

'I slept with one of the rumrunners,' Alex stated simply.

'_Oh,'_ Elizabeth muttered, obviously disgusted. Alex glanced at Jack, and he walked out into the middle of the small, treeless spot with a knowing, anticipating grin on his lips and unearthed a hidden room underground, filled with rum.

'Now, I don't know about you two,' Alex muttered, grabbing herself a bottle of rum, 'but since I'm going to be here awhile, I'm gonna get bloody drunk tonight and sleep it off tomorrow. See you in two days.'

'I'm with you,' Jack stated, getting himself a bottle, also, and pressing one into Elizabeth's hands as well.

Alex got herself a good, comfortable spot on the shore with a good view of the sunset and uncorked her bottle, comfortable with standing at the moment but knowing she probably wouldn't be on her feet for long.

'Is there any truth at all to the other stories?' Elizabeth asked, looking put-out. Alex answered for Jack.

'No, no truth.'

Jack shook his head, muttering, 'Truth?' and pulling up his sleeve to reveal the _P_ branded into his arm and the tattoo of a sparrow flying over the ocean with the sun at its back. He pushed back the other sleeve, and on the underside of his forearm were scars from where he had been tortured – Alex gasped softly, but Elizabeth's gasp drowned it. Finally, he hooked his fingers under the neck of his shirt and pulled it back – there were two bullet wounds on his right shoulder. Alex turned, unable to take it, but Jack was too busy watching Elizabeth to notice.

'If someone has something to hide,' Alex muttered, brushing away her tears and turning back around, 'something they're ashamed of, they create a mask. Truth . . . is a misconception. There are many levels of truth; you can tell the truth without telling the whole story. No one's perfect, but yet they are expected to be. False perceptions are how pirates survive.'

'How much do you know about this topic?' Elizabeth asked Alex, sounding surprisingly kind.

'You'd be surprised.'

'Tell us?'

'It's . . . It's a long story,' Alex stammered. She looked out at the horizon. _Please, please don't make me tell . . ._

'We've got time,' Elizabeth persisted. Alex sighed heavily and looked down at her hands.

'First, tell me what _you_ know about me,' Alex said.

'Well – I met you on the crossing from England . . . you tried talking to me, but I didn't respond. I was jealous; you always seemed to get all of the attention and you seemed to know everything. I didn't see you for awhile after we arrived . . . but I remember seeing you from my bedroom's balcony, unconscious and bruised in the gulley, when I was fourteen or fifteen.

'I began to see you more after that, and I heard rumors. You always seemed to be bruised or beaten in some way, and the rumors said you were with abusive men, and that you had started drinking heavily.

'You were everywhere, then. I was nearly nineteen, and whenever I'd go to see Will, you'd always be there. Again, I was jealous. I wanted his attention and instead you had it. I began to pick at you silently, in my mind. I was taller, I was the governor's daughter, and such things, but it did not comfort me. I was hesitant around men, and you were open as if none of it mattered, and because of that you were more favorable.'

'I did not mean to overshadow you, Elizabeth,' Alex stated truthfully. 'In fact, I wanted quite the opposite. If _you_ had the attention, then nobody would notice what happened to me. I came to England on my father's will. He abused my mother to the point where she took her own life, and so we ran. He was ashamed of what he had done, but his shame turned to anger and he took it out on me. I had learned to sail, starting when I was six, because I had plans of getting away – by I never followed through. As much as I hated him, I knew my father needed my help, and so I couldn't leave.

'My drinking was a cover-up for worse things. I did indeed get involved with a few men that were less than savory, but they did not physically abuse me. Their abuse was silent . . . seduction, I would call it. They'd lead me to trust them and then use me for a body and not a person, for pleasure and not love. I was, and am, naïve, and I did not notice until it was too late . . . Again and again I fell into the same trap. I'd stay out late and my father would be furious when I returned home – he'd beat me and tell me it was all my fault, that if I didn't make him so angry it wouldn't be like this. But I never learned; I was so ashamed of loosing my innocence and myself in such men that I figured it would make me feel better to know I was drunk when such things happened – I never thought about helping myself.

'The shame never left me, but the drinking took over. I'd wake up with strange men, or wake up naked and alone. I wanted to get away, but I did not have the will power. I hardly ever saw my father, and whenever I did he was as drunk as I. I told Gibbs my father's heart failed him, but it was the alcohol that killed him in the end. I knew I was finally free – from my father, at least. I had developed so many other things I was afraid to leave; what if it only got worse somewhere else? At least here, I had a friend.

Will and I were always just friends. He began to teach me sword before my father died because he always saw me bruised and battered, but I would not tell him how I got that way. I hurt him, I weakened our friendship, by not trusting him, but I could not tell. I felt . . . stuck. I needed something new; I didn't know what, but I knew I couldn't change myself, because I had no money. I remember being hungry one night, when Will was away with an order, and so I stole an apple – then a necklace, soap, gloves, more food, a blanket – until that, too, took over. Many times I remember almost getting caught, but being able to barely get by each time.

'Each time, the thrill grew but the fear, also, grew – fear that I'd get caught, that I'd never find anyone. Marriage is a big thing in this age, you know. If you aren't married people look at you strange – they judge you. I was wasting away, and I knew it. No one ever even _looked_ at me anymore. And then this happened.'

Alex's voice cracked, and she stopped speaking. Jack slowly reached out and took her hand, watching her silently. 'Alex, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I had no idea,' Elizabeth whispered, embracing Alex and looking as close to tears as Alex seemed to be. Jack felt like he should comfort his newly found lover, but he wasn't sure how. Falling for her had been knew enough, but now this? But she seemed not to expect it from him, and instead looked down at her rum bottle.

'I shouldn't drink this . . . but I want it,' Alex muttered, laughing softly. Elizabeth tipped her own bottle and cringed, but shrugged.

'Might as well,' Elizabeth stated. 'What else is there to drink? And I daresay it will provide us with some entertainment – if we remember it.' Alex smiled in relief and held up her bottle.

'Cheers!'

Jack and Elizabeth both held up their bottles and they clanked together with a cry of, 'Cheers!' Jack gave Alex a challenging look and grinned.

'D'yeh think yeh can out-drink me, little lady?'

'I'm pretty sure I can, Sparrow,' she retorted.

'Winner takes all,' he murmured. Elizabeth laughed gently and walked off, sitting down at a safe distance to watch the fun, and missing the suggestive look Jack cast on Alex's body.

'Deal.'

'One the count o' three,' he instructed, placing the mouth of his bottle next to his lips to get ready. Alex did the same, tensing in readiness at his every word. 'One . . . two . . .'

'Three' was lost in a gulp of rum. Alex let out a yelp of 'Unfair!' and tipped her own bottle, and then noticed his bottle was smaller than hers. She began to drink more than she knew she could, and fell to her knees as she neared the end. Jack wobbled and found himself in the sand, also, several seconds after Alex fell, but neither of them had stopped drinking. Jack was only halfway through his bottle when Alex dropped hers and punched the air with triumph.

'I win!' she laughed, but paled and pressed her palm to her head. 'Uh-oh . . . too much excitement . . . headache.'

'Yeh gonna take yer prize?' Jack slurred, crawling on his knees over her.

'When I know what . . . I'm . . . doing,' she stated. Elizabeth was laughing drunkenly, and Alex looked over. The governor's daughter had already finished half of her own bottle. Alex wobbled on her knees, and Jack grabbed her, grinning.

'Now can yeh 'old it?'

'Yeh, I can hold it,' she stated, pulling him backwards with her. She landed with a small groan, and Jack landed on top of her, slowly rolling off of her to lie in the sand. 'Can you?'

'Course I can.'

'Good. No getting sick on me, then,' she smiled, brushing a dreadlock from his face.

'Drink up me hearties, yo ho!' Elizabeth sang loudly suddenly, and both Alex and Jack looked over.

'What?' they asked in unison.

'It's nothing. A song I learned about pirates when I was a child - when I thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate.'

'Well, I thought it was exciting,' Alex muttered, and Jack grinned, his gaze lingering on her before he turned back to Elizabeth.

'I know a lot o' songs 'bout pirates, but none I'd teach a child. Let's 'ear it,' Jack nudged, and Alex grinned. He glanced at her, glanced back at Elizabeth, and then turned back to Alex. 'What, love?'

'That was cute,' she stated.

'What was cute? Wait . . . I'm not cute, I'm a pirate!' he protested drunkenly.

'You caring about a child, it was . . . well, it's still cute,' she said.

'I'm. Not. Cute!' he retorted.

'No, you're right, of course.' Jack met Alex's gaze and kissed her lips softly, leaning over her and caressing her cheek before glancing expectantly at Elizabeth.

'Oh, alright, I'll teach it to you two, but I need more to drink first,' Elizabeth muttered. Jack glanced down at Alex, who he was still leaning over, and then grinned.

'We can do that.'

'_We're rascals and scoundrels and villains and naves! Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
__We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs! Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
__Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!'_

They all stopped singing as Jack grabbed Alex and spun her around, declaring, 'Really bad eggs! I _LOVE_ this song!' Alex grinned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders before he lifted her from her feet, spun her around again, and continued to dance around the fire. Elizabeth laughed and stumbled, but slowly regained her balance.

Only Jack continued singing, and Alex stopped, listening to his rich, flowing voice with a grin on her lips. Elizabeth, on the other hand, finally stumbled to the ground and stayed their in a drunken haze.

'_We're beggars 'n blighters, ne'er do well cads!  
__Drink up me hearties, yo ho!'_

He added a touch of Irish ballad:

'_Aye! But we're loved by our mums and our dads!  
__Drink up me hearties, yo ho!'_

He wrapped his arms around Alex, and tripped, pulling her to the ground with him. She landed in his lap, and he kept her there. 'When I get the Black Pearl back, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!'

'And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirates to sail the Spanish Main!' Elizabeth stated in one breath, and Alex rested her forehead on Jack's head, her lips hardly above his ear.

'Not just the Spanish Main. The whole ocean ... the whole world. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. Not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs ... but what a ship is what the Black Pearl really is ... is freedom.' Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's shoulder, and Alex set her jaw, snaking her arm around Jack's shoulders.

'Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped here,' Elizabeth muttered. Alex pulled away from Jack, stumbling off into the night. Jack sprang to his feet, not caring that Elizabeth fell to the sand behind him, glaring at his retreating back.

'Alex? Alex, wait up, please?'

'Jack Sparrow, you are the most _daring_ man I've ever been with!' she growled, spinning around to face him and slipping to the ground. He kneeled by her, pushing her hair out of her face.

'You're clumsy, darlin'.'

'I've had more to drink than you,' she muttered, laying back and rubbing her aching head. His hand drifted to her stomach, and her flesh quivered. 'But that's beside the point. I've been with men that could care less about me, but they've _never_ run off with another woman, especially right in front of me!'

'I didn't 'run off' with 'er, love, she jus' got a little close. Yeh were closer,' he pointed out. 'Look, she did that all by 'erself. I 'ad nothin' t' do with it. Please don't get mad at me.'

She sighed and leaned against him. 'Sorry, Jack. I just . . . I dunno.'

'Don't worry 'bout it,' he muttered distantly, and she looked up at him, her brows furrowed. But he did not meet her gaze – his attention was on something he, as a man and a pirate, saw far more interesting. She looked down and grinned.

'Like your view?'

'Very much,' he mumbled, kissing her temple, and then her cheek without ever looking away. Finally, she shifted so that she was again facing Jack, lifting his chin so that he would meet her eyes.

'Do you want me or my body?'

'Yeh, darlin' . . . all o' yeh,' he purred. She stroked his cheek, studying him, and he kissed her nose playfully. 'I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow, not one o' those other men yeh've been with.'

'_I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow,'_ she mimicked, laughing gently. 'You're Jack . . . my Jack.'

'Aye, yer Jack,' he murmured, grinning, showing off his few golden teeth.

'And I'm not a whore.'

'Yer not a whore, no . . . what're yeh gettin' at, love?'

'Don't treat me like a whore – I don't want things rushed.'

'I've ne'er heard that from a woman 'fore,' he muttered. 'But I think I like it, though maybe only temporarilly.' His hands slid down her sides as their lips met, and they were lost in a drunken bliss, oblivious to all else . . .

Elizabeth woke from her light slumber with a start, and then cringed with disgust and sent a glare in the direction in which Alex and Jack had disappeared. With a drunken, sleepy mutter of 'Quiet down,' her head hit the sand and she began to snore again.

* * *

There, I'm done with this chapter . . . hope you liked it! Again, I have to thank the Script Scanner for the lines taken directly from the script and integrated into this story, so no, I don'town some of the morewordy lines. . . But I hope it didn't stick too close to the movie or anything.

LiM


	11. Ankles All the Way

Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover- 'Ello, 'ello! I'm glad you think this chapter was awesome, and I'm glad you loved it! And I like laughing, too, by the way. Makes the world go a little faster, in a way. Anyhow, please keep reading!

The Flying Breadstick- Oh, I really, really wanna tell you what's gonna happen now . . . but I probably shouldn't. Sorry! Don't want to spoil it, though.

jackslittlefriend- I would give better details, but it's rated T, remember. Can't say too much . . . Can't get too freaky (with this story, anyhow). I'll get to your story as soon as I can . . . I have to stay at my granddad's. Joy.

* * *

Chapter eleven: Ankles All the Way

She didn't notice the smoke, but only the cool breeze lapping at her skin. Still in a slightly drunken, slightly groggy haze, she moved closer to the warmth beside her. Something wrapped around her, and she strangely felt comforted.

Alex opened her eyes and grinned, finally happy with the sight she was met with when she awoke from a night of drinking. Jack was still asleep by her side, muttering things in his sleep. She kissed his lips softly and he slyly snaked an arm around her shoulders, pulling her back down to kiss her deeply as he woke.

'Mornin', lovely,' he purred, rubbing his head. 'D'yeh remembers anythin' from las' night?'

'I remember enough,' she stated.

'Good, 'coz I don't want t' be the only one rememberin',' he said, rolling over onto his back. He glanced down, as if he just realized he was naked. 'Where's 'Lizabeth?'

'Good question . . . Do you smell that?' Alex muttered, looking around. Jack watched as her expression went from bored curiosity to angry alarm. 'Jack, we've gotta get dressed quickly.'

'Why? Why quickly?' he asked with a sly grin.

'Well, Elizabeth's burning the other end of the island, if that means anything to you,' she stated wryly. Jack glanced over and then sprang to his feet, but Alex grabbed his hand. 'Jack, you're still naked.'

'Oh, right,' he muttered, grabbed his pants off the sand, brushed most of the sand off of them, and then quickly pulled them on. 'Am I decent 'nough now?'

'Well, yes, but if she doesn't remember what we did last night, if it isn't obvious by now, it would probably be better not to remind her,' Alex said, picking up his shirt and his sash and handing them to him. 'That'll be enough. I'll dress and then find you and bring you the rest.'

'Thanks, love. I dunno what tha' woman thinks she's up t',' he muttered, quickly pulling on his shirt and tying the sash around his waist before stalking off. Alex rolled her eyes and pulled on her shirt, but had to look for her pants before she could put them on. Before she had finished dressing, Jack was storming back to her side, muttering under his breath. 'She says she's creatin' a signal . . . _'the entire Royal Navy's searching fer me''_ he mimicked sourly.

'Well, she has a point.'

'I know she 'as a point! But 'er point's gonna send me t' the noose, isn't it?' he snapped, and then bowed his head. 'I'm sorry, Alex.'

'Don't apologize,' she said. 'I'm not brittle.'

'I never said yeh were, I jus' didn't think yeh'd want t' be yelled at over somethin' someone else did.' She sighed softly and turned away from him.

'Is this how it's always going to be?' she asked quietly.

'What d'yeh mean?'

'If I stay with you, are we always going to be running? I've run enough . . . I don't want to settle down, I just want . . .' she left the sentence hanging, unable to find the proper word.

'Freedom?' he filled in for her. 'I know what yeh mean, love, 'n I can mostly promise yeh it'll get better. But I'm a pirate, 'n there'll always be a certain level o' runnin'.'

'I want to be with you.'

''N I want yeh t' be with me, but only if yeh're happy.' She rested her head in the hollow of his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

'I _am_ happy with you.'

'Good,' he murmured. She repositioned her head, and smiled, pulling away from him.

'I know something that will put you in a better mood,' she stated, and he quirked a brow.

''N what is that?'

She picked up a bottle from the sand, and held it up to the light, revealing it still had about a third of its contents. He grinned as she handed it to him and eagerly took a swig with a murmur of, 'Yeh know me t' well.'

'This level of you is relatively simple,' she grinned.

'Alex, turn 'round, look at the horizon, 'n tell me what yeh see,' he asked with a manner of anxiety and disbelief. She did as she was told and shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand.

'A ship – The _Dauntless_,' she stated, turning back to him with a grin. 'You know, with Elizabeth's smarts combined with yours, I'm sure we'll find some way to get you outta trouble.'

'Yeah, maybe,' he muttered, kissing her lips softly.

'We will, no maybes.'

'Well, when we do, I owe yeh somethin',' he stated softly, snaking an arm around her waist.

'And what's that?'

'A night together without rum,' he said, and she smiled softly.

'That sounds perfect,' she murmured, kissing his cheek as he took another drink from the bottle. She walked closer to the water and let the water hit her feet, but as she stepped closer, she slipped and fell with a yelp.

'I told yeh las' night yeh were clumsy, remember?' he asked, chuckling softly. She stood and brushed herself off. 'Proves it wasn't the rum.'

'It's slippy down here!'

''Slippy?' I've ne'er heard o' 'slippy' before, 'n I'm pretty grammatically challenged, being a pirate 'n all.'

'Slip-er-y, then, but I like 'slippy' better,' she stated defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest. He joined her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

'Yeh're turnin' into a pirate already.'

'Don't say that.'

'What d'yeh mean, darlin'?'

'You've been through so much, Jack. I don't know if I could handle it,' she stated, her fingers grazing the bullet wounds on his shoulder. 'I don't think I'm cut out for piracy.'

'It's not a matter o' bein' 'cut out' fer it – it's a matter o' freedom. D'yeh want freedom . . . Freedom from judgment, rules, and things o' the sort? That's what makes yeh a pirate. Defiance, 'n o' course yeh 'ave t' have some smarts t' stay out o' the noose.'

'But don't you ever feel alone? I mean, your crew's your crew, not necessarily your friends.'

'I've 'ad whores t' turn t', until now . . . If yeh don't mind me sayin' it, now I 'ave yeh. 'N then sometimes yeh get a good crew yeh can fall back on, but the Code sometimes gets in the way.' He paused, and then placed a kiss on her temple. 'But, yeah, sometimes I do get a bit lonely. Guess that's why I turned t' rum – warms yer body 'n yer heart right up.'

'I am here for you now, Jack. You're right,' she whispered, embracing him, and then turning away to go find Elizabeth. Jack stared after her with a lopsided grin on his lips. She was young compared to the other woman he usually went for, even though they were whores, but yet she affected him in such a way no one else had, and it made him down right giddy. He liked it . . . but then, he didn't. He didn't want to be called soft at the ports he stopped at. He didn't want the legends to weaken because of a woman. But to push her aside wasn't a choice at the time – he was too far in love - or in an infatuation, he wasn't sure which - to turn back now.

Elizabeth and Alex were welcomed with open arms onto the _Dauntless_, Elizabeth more so than Alex, but both were greeted with more fervor than Jack, who was dragged onto the ship and watched closely. Alex looked like she felt guilty, but she had no choice than to stay with Elizabeth – Jack had told her to. He had many reasons, but the one that ebbed away at him was this: if their relationship didn't last, he didn't want to leave her with no place to go. She needed friends, and Port Royal was the best place to make, and keep them.

He had known Alex was definite, but hadn't been expecting her to actually slip away from the attention she had been receiving to join his side. He gave her a look, and she rolled her eyes.

'You're not starting that up again, are you? All of those strange looks, I mean,' she muttered, a grin playing with the corners of her mouth. He quirked a brow, but slowly grinned, looking back at the island, which was still burning, his expression a mix of relief and disappointment.

'No. I won't have it. Elizabeth, if anything had happened to you ... You're safe now, and we will return to Port Royal immediately - not go gallivanting after pirates!' Governor Swann exclaimed, leaving his daughter, who persistently followed him.

'Then we condemn Will to death!'

'The boy's fate is regrettable ... But so was his decision to engage in piracy.'

'Excuse me, Governor?' Alex spoke up, lacking confidence, but slowly finding it as she continued. 'If the only reason you're not going to save Will is because of his acts of piracy, then I am to be punished as well.'

'Are you asking for a punishment? Miss O'Conner, the punishment for piracy is hanging . . . Will you condemn yourself to that?' Governor Swann asked.

'I am not asking for it, no, but I do not think that was an appropriate excuse,' she insisted. Jack nudged her, shaking his head, hoping she would be quiet, but she ignored him. 'I might as well go back on that island, if that is how you see it, because you rescued me. If I am to be hanged . . . Doesn't Will deserve the same rights? To be hanged because of his actions, and not murdered by pirates? We did, after all, take on piracy to save Elizabeth.' Norrington's reaction was immediate. He bowed his head, and seemed to be thinking, while Elizabeth flashed Alex a grin.

'If I may subject me professional opinion, the _Pearl_ was listin' near t' scuppers after the battle. Unlikely she'll make good time. Think 'bout it,Norrington ... Barbossa, the _Black Pearl_ ... the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean. How can yeh pass that up?' Jack spoke up, shooting Alex a nervous glance, knowing she had gotten herself into trouble – into the same trouble he was facing.

'By remembering I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself,' Norrington retorted after a brief pause.

Commodore, I beg you - please do this for me . . . As a wedding gift,' Elizabeth pleaded, taking everybody by surprise. Alex looked slightly disgusted at the thought of marrying Norrington, but hid it quickly.

'My dear ... are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?' Governor Swann asked with a proud grin.

'I am.'

'A wedding . . . I love weddings! Drinks all around!' Jack exclaimed, throwing his hands about in a drunken manner, giving Alex a suggestive look that Elizabeth, Commodore Norrington, and Governor Swann all saw. Alex blushed and looked away as Jack froze, his arms still in the air. With a little quick thinking, he pretended he had taken the looks he had received the wrong way, lowered his arms, pressed his wrists together, and holding them out in front of him. 'Clap 'em in irons, righ'?'

'Mr. Sparrow. You will accompany these fine men to the helm, provide ­us with a bearing, and then spend the remainder of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?' Norrington hissed, and Jack lowered his hands.

'Inescapably,' the pirate captain replied, daring a glance in Alex's direction. She was lost in thought, fingering the hem on her shirt sleeve. Several redcoats grabbed Jack and escorted him away before he had caught her attention.

Alex came back to attention just as Norrington escorted Elizabeth to the rail, arm in arm. 'Elizabeth - Miss Swann. I find myself ... worried that your answer is perhaps ... less than sincere,' Norrington stammered.

'I would not give my word lightly,' Elizabeth replied with an awkward smile.

'I know. But is it wrong for me to wish it given unconditionally?'

'It is not a condition. It is a request. Your answer would not change mine. You are a fine man ... James.' By now, Alex was trying hard not to eavesdrop . . . and finding it very difficult. She finally gave up and simply listened, knowing that she had been in the same spot when they had taken theirs, and so in a way, it was their fault she heard everything.

'Well . . . Very well . . . Excellent.'

'Now, I wonder if I could trouble you for something to wear,' Elizabeth said suddenly. After a slight pause, she continued. 'Or will it be bare breasts and ankles all the way?'

Alex clapped her hand over her mouth as she was overtaken with a strong, sudden fit of giggles. She snuck a glance to see Norrington's expression, only to find him watching her with scarlet cheeks. Quickly, she hurried off to busy herself.

Jack was finally alone, staring at the water and trying hard not to say anything. Alex took his side and kissed his chin quickly, sneaking it in before anyone saw. 'Yeh've gotten yerself into trouble, love.'

'It doesn't matter.'

'Aye, but it does. Yeh deserve better.'

'I deserve what I've gotten,' she stated. 'And, besides, now I'll be standing by your side. I'll die by your side. The way I've been going, this seems pretty okay . . . I just want to be with you, no matter what happens. Last night . . . It meant something to me, Jack. I was drunk, yes, but it wasn't like the other times.' She paused, contemplating whether she should say what was on her mind or not. Finally, she sighed softly and continued. 'I have feelings for you, Jack.'

Those simple words turned his world upside down. He forgot he was being watched and took her in his arms, pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss . . . an innocent kiss, especially from a pirate. When he pulled back, he quickly looked around, extremely surprised by what he found.

No one had seen them.

He chuckled gently and removed his arms from around her slender frame before they were caught. 'I 'ave feelin's fer yeh, t', missy . . . So try 'n be careful, alrigh'?'

'I remember telling you the same thing,' she stated. 'Am I ever careful?' He grinned as she repeated his response.

'You didn't tell him about the curse.' Jack turned to see Elizabeth on his other side, watching the horizon with an unreadable expression.

'I noticed neither did yeh. For the same reason, I imagine,' he replied.

'He wouldn't have risked it.'

'Could've gotten 'im drunk,' Jack stated, grinning. 'Don't get me wrong - I admire a person who's willing t' do whatever it takes.' He glanced at Alex at this before turning back to Elizabeth.

'You're a smart man, Jack ... but I don't entirely trust you.'

'Peas in a pod, love,' Jack stated. Suddenly, Norrington walked up with an heir of superiority, but looks at Elizabeth's clothes with dismay.

'Trousers?'

'Scandalous, isn't it?' Jack asked, but then quickly stopped smiling.

'Sparrow, you're with me,' Norrington growled. Norrington took Jack to the helm, about ready to speak, when something on Jack's chest caught his attention. 'Which . . . You lowlife, which did you . . .?'

Jack looked down quickly, and readjusted his shirt to hide the affection mark given to him only hours before. 'What d'yeh mean?'

'Which one did you force yourself on?' Norrington snarled dangerously.

'He didn't force himself onto anyone,' Alex stated, and Jack, surprised she had come to his rescue, sighed inaudibly in relief. 'It was me.'

'You? Miss O'Conner . . . You've . . . Sparrow?' Norrington stammered.

'Remarkable, isn't it? But if you knew me, you'd know we're a lot alike, Jack and I,' she whispered. 'It is not a crime, so no use fussing about it. I gave myself to him as a woman, and he gave himself to me as a man. Piracy says nothing.'

'Well . . . you are indeed correct, but . . . Where did you get that?' Norrington asked suddenly, his eyes on a suspicious place on Alex's body. She looked down at her waist.

'What?'

'The belt.'

'Oh, I – uh . . . I'm not sure,' she stuttered.

'You didn't steal it by any chance, did you? Because it resembles the one that went missing from Lady Gertrude's shop about a month or so ago,' Norrington stated suspiciously.

'Well, I . . . It was a gift from someone I met,' she said quickly.

'Really? Who?'

'I . . . I didn't catch his name.'

'Miss O'Conner, you _do_ appear to be more like Sparrow than I had imagined. And I suppose the other thefts can be linked to you as well?'

'No.'

'No? Oh, really. So, you don't know where you got it, but yet someone gave it to you? Superb story, if I have ever heard one. Makes my job easier . . . Piracy and theft . . . I can say I've never had a woman at the gallows before, but there is a first time for everything, is there not?'

'I didn't steal it!' Alex exclaimed, her heart hammering. _Shut up, Alex, shut up . . ._

'Then tell me where you got it.' Alex glanced at Jack, and bowed her head. She wasn't a pirate . . . she was cornered, like a coward.

'I can't, sir.'

'I expected better from you. Your father was a good man,' Norrington stated, turning from her.

'Aye, he was a good man,' Alex lied, walking away. 'Good at what he did, at least.'

Jack watched Alex until the Commodore roughly turned him to the helm, forcing him to do as he was told. Alex walked to the rail, sighing heavily. _What have I done?_ But she knew that was not the question. _How did I end up like this?_

_Why couldn't I stop?_

* * *

Again, I have to give thanks to the Script Scanner and deleted scenes . . . But thanks to my wonderful reviewers, too! I'd give everyone big hugs if I could . . . Or cookies. Yeah, cookies sound good. I just need to find out a way to get them into the internet, and then get them back out again . . .

LiM


	12. The Eye of the Storm

The Flying Breadstick- Oh, yes, I love your way of getting cookies onto the internet . . . I just have to get some cookie dough and I'll be set. Don't worry, Norrington will have his day. You know, I don't know why Elizabeth would even consider marrying him; isn't he old enough to be her father? Well, I guess Alex and Jack are in pretty much the same boat, and Norrington's not too bad, is he?

cornishxxxpixie- I think, personally, the deleted scenes should be a part of the movie. They have extended versions for other things. . . Oh, well. I do have to warn you, though – things get bad before they stay together . . . oops, I've said too much. Just remember this; when things start to plummet, keep reading still, because they pick up and level out.

Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows- I'm so glad you like it! And I will do exactly what you asked of me (writing and updating). Can't wait to hear more from you!

SpAnIsH-EyEs2- I'm truly glad you love my fic, and the detailed paragraph is still available, just discreetly. I thought that if I changed it a little, it would get more people to read past that chapter . . . I'm so glad you understood the point of her seeming so perfect in the beginning! I thought for a moment the way I thought things through might have been strange or something. I hope to hear more from you!

* * *

Chapter twelve: The Eye of the Storm

Alex sighed gently and rested her head against the mast. The moon cast eerie glows over the graveyard of ships, and she stared absentmindedly at them, preoccupied with memories of something that had happened only days before. Last time they had been here, she had almost lost Jack. She didn't want that to happen again . . . but what say in the matter did she have? She was a woman; she had little power in the matters of men, which she had been rudely reminded.But that wasn't the only thing on her mind.

'It's not like yeh t' sulk, love,' Jack stated quietly, sitting down beside her. She shrugged, and he laid his hand over hers. 'Tell ole Jack what's wrong.'

'You sound fatherly,' she muttered, bringing her knees up to her chest. 'I don't like this, Jack. I don't like this place, I don't like this quest . . . I don't like _me.'_

'Why not?'

'I've never been 'normal' . . . I've never wanted to be. But would it have been that much of an ailment? Look at Elizabeth . . . People used to say I outshined her. Look at me now compared to her.'

'Well, I don't know 'ow much it'll mean t' yeh, but I'd pick yeh o'er her any day,' he murmured. She laughed gently and wiped at her eyes – he slowly realized she had begun to cry. 'Now, don't cry on me, darlin'. Yeh're Alex O'Conner, 'n that's a good thing. Yeh're not like the other woman . . . Yeh've 'umbled Jack Sparrow, fer one thing.'

'I've 'humbled' you?' she laughed.

'Aye, yeh 'ave, if I've gotten my terms correct.' He grinned at her and then pulled her closer. 'Yeh're gonna be alrigh', love. Yeh've just got t' find out who yeh are.'

Alex closed her eyes, suddenly at peace, just because she was in Jack's arms. He kissed her cheek softly and closed his eyes as well. 'I wish I could just stay here with you,' she whispered.

'Aye, it's a good feelin', isn't it?' he mumbled. She smiled and peeked at him, slowly realizing they were being watched, but she merely closed her eyes again, and felt him move closer to her.

'We're being watched,' she whispered.

'It doesn't matter,' he replied. 'Unless yeh don't want us t' be.'

'At this point, I don't care,' she stated truthfully, opening her eyes. He met her gaze and grinned.

'Sparrow, to the helm!' Norrington hissed. Jack glared at the man's turned back and lifted Alex's chin with his thumb.

'I want yeh t' smile, alrigh'? No more sulking.' He stood and was about to walk away when she stood and stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

'Please let me come with you this time,' she begged. He sighed softly and ran his fingers through her slightly knotted hair, which waved softly because of the salty water. 'You know as well as I do your plan won't work like they think it will. Let me come with you.'

'Alex –'

'I almost lost you last time, Jack, I'm not doing that again!' she whispered. He hesitated, but nodded, and she felt some sense of relief. For a moment, he paused to make sure she had finished speaking before he walked off to the helm.

'I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the island could turn to an ambush,' Norrington muttered as Jack approached, putting down his spyglass.

'Not if yeh do the ambushing. I'll go in, 'n convince Barbossa t' send his men out – leavin' yeh t' do nothin' but stand on the deck o' _Dauntless_ 'n shout 'Fire cannons!' What d'yeh have t' lose?'

Norrington glanced at Jack and muttered, 'Nothing I'd lament being rid of.'

'I'll be honest with yeh, though ... there's still a slight risk fer those aboard the _Dauntless,' _Jack stated, watching Norrington's reaction, 'including the future Mrs. Commodore.'

'And what about Alexandria, Mr. Sparrow?' Norrington retorted coolly.

'She's comin' with me,' Jack said calmly.

'Do you really believe she'll be safe with you? Maybe for awhile, I suppose, but it would be like taking her into the eye of the storm. You will be outnumbered, Mr. Sparrow. What then will be your course of action?' Jack merely shrugged, and Norrington turned to Gillette, whispering orders to him. 'Keep her safe, Sparrow. She's rough around the edges, but . . . I feel you have already seen the other side to her, as I have many years ago. Good day.'

Jack nodded and walked off, taking advantage of his moment of freedom. He found Alex and snaked his arms around her waist. 'When we get in there, I want yeh t' follow me lead, alrigh'? I don't want yeh gettin' 'urt,' he murmured. She nodded and looked around, slowly motioning for him to follow her. He did, and she turned to him once they had reached where she had wanted them to go.

'Last time, we kissed,' she purred, brushing her lips over his. 'What's the surprise for this time?'

'Love, we're on a naval ship, we can't do but so much,' he muttered thickly, pressing his lips against hers with more pressure than she had offered him. Suddenly, Alex startled as Elizabeth was dragged by, screaming at the top of her lungs.

'Sorry, but it's for your own safety!' Gillette stated hastily.

'I don't care what the Commodore ordered! I have to tell him - the pirates - they're cursed! They can't be killed!' Elizabeth screamed.

Don't worry, Miss, he is fully informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story,' Gillette laughed, locking the door between him and Elizabeth.

'THIS IS JACK SPARROW'S DOING!'

Alex glanced at Jack, who had walked off and was preparing their boat. She trembled gently, not with anticipation, but with fear, before joining his side. He helped her into the boat, and then joined her . . . and they were off.

'Nervous, love?' Jack asked quietly as he rowed them towards the cave mouth.

'What would make you say that?' she questioned.

'Yeh're tense,' he replied easily.

'I'm not nervous,' she muttered, and then added under her breath, 'I'm scared.'

Alex froze in fear and slight panic when she saw Will bent over the stone chest, which glittered with Aztec gold. Jack nudged her forward, and led her through the crowd. 'Excuse me. Pardon me. Beg pardon,' Jack muttered. Barbossa looked up as Jack emerged from the crowd of pirates and stared.

'Not possible.'

Jack held up his hands and corrected Barbossa, grinning slightly. 'Not _probable_.'

'Jack!' Will exclaimed, raising his head, but was forced back down. Alex shifted her weight from foot to foot, but said nothing. 'Where's Elizabeth?'

'She's safe, just like I promised. She's set to marry Norrington, just like she promised, and you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word, really . . . except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman.'

Suddenly, pirates surrounded Jack and Alex, and Barbossa pointed the knife at them, hissing to Jack, 'You're next,' but he remained utterly calm. Alex, on the other hand, could feel her body stiffening with fear, and tried hard to ignore the pirates' rude suggestions, which blew around her. Barbossa put the knife to Will's throat.

'Yeh don't wanna be doin' that,' Jack stated. Barbossa stiffened and glanced at him.

'No, I really think I do.'

Jack gestured and muttered, 'Alright, yer funeral.' Barbossa pressed the knife to Will's throat, trying to ignore Jack's comment, but couldn't do it. He rounded on Jack.

'_Why_ don't I want t' be doin' this?' he snapped. Jack nudged Alex forward again, shrugged away Barbossa's crew, and walked forward, wrapping an arm around Alex's waist.

''Coz the _H.M.S. Dauntless_, pride o' the Royal Navy, is floatin' right off shore, waitin' fer yeh,' Jack stated, and Barbossa hesitated, his eyes flickering over Alex for a moment. She shivered inwardly and looked away.

'I don't trust him. He's up to something!'

'Of course 'e is, Koehler,' Barbossa drawled, locking eyes with Jack. 'He wants the _Pearl.' _Jack smiled and took his arm away from Alex.

'I want the _Pearl.'_

Alex stood a few feet away from Jack, trying not to believe a word she heard, or anything she saw. He couldn't have been . . . Surely he was just acting, manipulating Barbossa to his scheme. But then, he seemed so _honest_. Suddenly, Jack glanced at her, and she looked down at her feet. She had tried to pretend nothing was happening, like she had known everything that he had said, but it had failed awhile ago, when she had seen the look on Will's face. Even he wasn't sure what was going on.

'Norrington believes he's facin' normal pirates – cruel, demented 'n vicious pirates t' be certain; but cruel, demented, vicious pirates who can't be killed?' Jack shook his head, indicating there was no way Norrington would be prepared, or survive.

Alex noticed as two pirates, who Barbossa had addressed as Pintel and Ragetti, exchanged looks. Ragetti mouthed 'demented?' to Pintel, and Pintel shrugged – he thought it suited him.

'That's a lot of brass yar haulin', Jack. It's liable to drag yah under,' Barbossa claimed.

'So yeh order yer men t' row out t' the _Dauntless,_ they do what they do best, 'n there yeh are! With two ships. The makings of yer very own fleet. O' course, yeh'll take the grandest as yer flagship, 'n who's t' argue? But what o' the _Pearl?'_ Jack indicated to himself and grinned. As he continued to talk, he walked towards Will and the chest. 'Name me Cap'n, I sail under yer colors, I give yeh ten percent o' me plunder, 'n yeh get t' introduce yerself at tea parties and brothels as 'Commodore' Barbossa. Savvy?'

Barbossa narrowed his eyes. ''N in exchange, I suppose yah want me not t' kill the whelp?'

'No, by all means, kill the whelp,' Jack stated, picking up a handful of coins. 'Wait t' lift the curse until the opportune moment.' Will looked up with a scowl on his face, recognizing the all too familiar phrase. Jack shrugged. 'Fer instance: after yeh've killed Norrington's men . . .' he began to drop the coins into the chest, punctuating his words. '. . . Every ... Last ... One.'

Will glanced at Alex, seeing the disbelief he felt mirrored on her face. 'You've been planning this since the beginning – since you learned my name!' he accused.

'Please. Do I really seem that clever?' Jack asked, but slowly he grinned. 'Aye, I have.'

'I want fifty per cent o' yar plunder,' Barbossa spoke up, again glancing at Alex.

'Fifteen.'

'Forty.'

'Twenty-five, and I'll buy you a hat – a really big one . . . Commodore.'

'Fine, but I want the lass.'

'What?' Alex and Jack asked in unison. Alex began to panic again. She could only imagine the things Barbossa would use her for . . . like giving him a bath. She almost gagged at the thought, her stomach doing an unpleasant twist.

'I'll take twenty-five per cent if yah give me the lass,' Barbossa repeated, grinning slyly. Jack's composer had returned, and he, too, grinned.

'Agreed.'

'We 'ave an accord,' Barbossa stated, stepping towards Alex, who had paled considerably. Jack stepped in his way, holding out his hand, and they shook.

'Give me a las' moment with 'er, Commodore,' Jack requested quietly, 'as yeh send out yer crew.' Barbossa's grin vanished, but he indicated for Jack to have his moment.

'Gents – take a walk.'

Alex watched Jack walk towards her, searching his expression for anything she could recognize. He embraced her, but she did not return it. 'Alex, I need yeh t' trust me,' he whispered.

'You sold me to Barbossa for a _ship!'_ she hissed, tears gleaming in her eyes. Jack caressed her cheek – she had the sudden urge to spit on him, but refrained from doing so.

' Yeh know I've fallen fer yeh. Things are never this simple, are they? Trust me, darlin'. That's all I ask. Have I ever given yeh reason not t'?' he stated under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear.

'You're a pirate.'

''N yeh're on yer way t' becomin' one,' he retorted. 'Please, Alex. Play the part. I'll get yeh safe 'n away from 'im . . .'

'How could you dare _bargain_ with me, Jack Sparrow?' she hissed. He sighed.

'Dammit, Alex! I love yeh, alrigh', I'm not gonna let 'im 'ave yeh!' he whispered. She gasped softly, her angry slowly leaving.

'Then why?'

''Coz he asked fer yeh. Yeh need t' trust me, like yeh did 'fore this, savvy?' She hesitated. 'Yeh're a cunning actress . . . Yeh can handle it, I know yeh can. I'm sorry I did what I did, but please . . . Jus' help me out. If you can get to Barbossa, we'll be outta here sooner than if I had rejected. I just wanna get yeh safe.'

'Al-alright, Jack, but _just_ this once. Next time, you warn me first.'

'Thank yeh,' he murmured, holding her close.

'Jack?'

'Hmmm?'

'If . . . If you can't; if something goes wrong and I have to go with him . . . I love you, too, Jack,' she whispered, and he kissed her cheek.

'I'm gonna get yeh safe, I promise,' he mumbled. He stepped away, and Alex took a deep breath. _He _is_ a pirate_, she thought, watching him leave. _He has a different way of bargaining. I realize that. I'll play along. He really is just trying to help._ Barbossa walked over to her, running his fingers over the sides of her face.

'Now yeh're mine. My beautiful lass,' he purred. She repeated over and over in her head, _Jack loves me_, and allowed herself to grin.

'I'm yours,' she stated, 'Commodore.'

* * *

Jack's throwing it on the line by bargaining with Alex, isn't he? I have a reason for it, don't get mad at me, please. I know the whole 'not if you're doing the ambushing' conversation goes on in a boat in the movie, but I couldn't get it to fit the way I wanted. (And sorry I jumped around so much.)

I wanna thank all my readers and reviewers who have stuck with me – thank you so much! Hugs!

LiM


	13. Push the Limits

Hello, everyone! Sorry if I haven't got much to say, I've been kinda spacey today . . .

The Flying Breadstick- Thank you very much, truly. Jack's gonna owe Alex a lot though, by the way . . . And I hope anything's possible; I have trouble with restrictions. (On certain things only, of course.)

Cornishxxxpixie- Truly, I didn't expect that either . . . And I'm not sure what's gonna happen at the end. (Still trying to figure out how to get Alex on the _Pearl_, or if she's gonna get on it at all.) And thank you for the reply, it was much appreciated.

Tori- I'm glad you love it! It took awhile to update, yeah, but the last few chapters are proving to be increasingly harder.

Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover- Thanks so much, I'm so glad you thought it was great! I thought the whole Barbossa things might be pushing it, but it was a shock, so I did it anyway.

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Push the Limits

Barbossa had already begun to try and seduce Alex in the few moments he had been with her, but secretly, all it was doing was making her sick. His arm was wrapped possessively around her waist, and he had draped several large strands of pearls around her neck. 'Once the curse is lifted, I'll make yah the richest lass in the Caribbean,' he promised, his eyes drifting over Alex's body.

'I bet you will,' she smiled, draping her arm over his shoulders.

'Of course, yah'll 'ave t' stay on me ship. I don't want t' 'ave t' share yah with Sparrow,' he murmured in her ear. She could not refrain herself from shooting a glance at Jack, who had purposely turned his back, unable to stand the scene.

'You don't have anything to worry about. Jack offered me nothing,' she said. 'He is a mockery of his former self. No longer is he the pirate captain he used to be.'

Jack glanced over his shoulder, but Alex was watching Barbossa, whose lips were hovering dangerously close to hers. Jack saw her hand slowly moving to her sword, and a grin twitched at the corners of his mouth. Suddenly, the cursed captain looked up at Jack.

'I admit, Jack: I thought I had yah figured. But turns out, yah're a hard man t' predict.' Barbossa paused, his hand running down Alex's side. 'Back before I marooned yah fer the _second_ time, it seemed yah 'eld missy 'ere in high respect, instead of seein' 'er fer what she is.'

_He thinks I'm a whore_, Alex realized, swallowing as if trying to swallow her fear. _That's what he'll do to me_ . . . _Jack . . . And if he tries to kiss me again . . . _

'Me, I'm dishonest. A dishonest man can always be trusted t' be dishonest. It's the honest ones yeh 'ave t' look out fer. Yeh can only lay out a course, and hope for the best.'

He met Alex's gaze, and she knew it was time for her to make her move. She lightly put her lips to Barbossa's cheek and somehow managed to coax the man to turn around, placing his back to Jack. She felt as if she was going to vomit . . .

'When we get out of here, I want to celebrate,' she purred, running her hand down his chest. Jack flipped a sword from the ground with his toe so that it flew to Will. Will spun around, catching the sword with his bound hands behind his back despite the shock.

'Use it well,' Jack stated, catching Barbossa's attention. Barbossa turned, and Alex took several quick steps backwards and into the shadows, hoping to sneak over to Jack before she was noticed.

'Dammit, Jack - I was almost likin' yah!' Barbossa hissed, and Jack merely shrugged, drawing his sword. Barbossa followed Jack's lead, holding his sword in stiff hands. Jack stared at Alex until she met his gaze, and he nodded to the side, motioning for her to join Will instead of himself. She glared at him and reversed, trying to make it to Will's side while the blacksmith, who had freed his hands during one of his attacker's blows, fought a ragged man called Jacoby and two others.

'Will, need help?' she asked, drawing her sword.

'It would be helpful,' he stated, and rolled his eyes at his response while he parried a blow. Jacoby turned from Will, grinning viciously at Alex, and she prepared herself for the first blow – which never came. Alex glanced at her feet, and got away as quickly as she could before the bomb exploded.

'Now _that's_ cheating,' Alex growled, throwing her sword at Jacoby with all of her might. It hit him in the back, threw him off balance and he fell, lodging the sword in the ground.

Alex turned to see what was going on, and gasped softly. Barbossa stood before Jack, with Jack's sword jutting out from his stomach.

'Yah can't beat me, Jack.'

Suddenly, Barbossa dislodged the sword from himself . . . and stuck it through Jack.

'Jack!' Alex felt fear pour through her, so strong it made her nauseous. Jack stumbled backwards, into the moonlight –

And became a skeleton.

Alex was relieved and slightly angry at the same time. He was alive, but he had created his own curse. He seemed to take advantage of everything. _But the curse kept him alive_, she reminded herself. _I cannot get mad over that._

'Well, isn't that interestin'?' Jack muttered, the piece of Aztec gold clicking over his skeletal fingers. 'Sorry, mate – couldn't resist.'

Barbossa let out an angry cry and grabbed his sword, rushing Jack. They were in the moonlight, both cursed, both immortal . . . And Alex couldn't help but ask herself, _What's the point?_ Neither could die, so why fight?

Jacoby grabbed Alex, and she squealed, caught off guard completely. He was about ready to thrust his sword through her when she was finally able to try and break away, but Jacoby was too quick, and he grabbed her hair, forcing her to her knees.

'So wha' now, Jack Sparrow? Are we t' be two immortals, locked in epic battle 'til Judgment Day 'n the trumpets sound?'

'Or yeh could surrender.'

Everything felt slow . . . Alex looked up at her attacker, his sword's tip now pressed to her neck. Her arms were limp by her sides, and she couldn't seem to process a thought. Jacoby grinned and increased the pressure on his sword.

Alex saw, out of the corner of her eye, the stone chest. She slowly became aware of what was happening, and lunged towards the chest, barely able to wrap her fingers around a piece of gold before Jacoby's sword stuck through her chest. But she had become a skeleton, like him, in the moonlight.

'Thank you, Jack,' she muttered under her breath, stepping into the shadows as Jacoby ran towards Will, giving up on the now immortal woman.

'I'll teach yah da meaning of PAIN!' Jacoby cried.

'You like pain?' Alex spun around. It was Elizabeth, and she swung a long gaffe at Jacoby, knocking him aside. 'Try wearing a corset.'

Alex smiled gently and looked down at the medallion in her hand. She could feel the affects of the curse already . . . and she hated it. She picked up her sword and pressed it to the palm of her hand, creating a thin cut. After the medallion had her blood on it, she dropped it into the chest with a relieved smile, her relief greeted with a loud bang.

Jacoby's head landed in a pool of moonlight, and Alex walked to Will's side, staring at it with a look of disgust. 'That's cheating!' Jacoby exclaimed.

'I didn't have much incentive to fight fair,' Will stated, glancing over his shoulder and walking off. Alex turned the opposite way and walked forward, watching the battle between Barbossa and Jack, but as she was doing this, she noticed Elizabeth. The governor's daughter had gingerly picked up Jacoby's spine with two fingers, and flung it into the water, wiping her hands fervidly on her jacket, like the spine had been a diseased rat.

'What's yar play, Jack? You're t' clever fer this. Yah can't kill me, I can't kill yah –' suddenly, he paused and grinned. 'But I can take me satisfaction elsewhere.' He pointed his pistol at Alex, who froze, knowing her danger. A shot echoed through the caves, and both Alex and Elizabeth gasped. Jack had fired his pistol at Barbossa, and the man slowly turned.

'Ten years yah carry that pistol, 'n now yah waste yar shot?' Barbossa asked.

'He didn't waste it!' Will exclaimed, standing dutifully at the chest, his arm extended and the gold chain dangling from his hand. Slowly, he dropped the medallion, and Barbossa's gaze fell to his own chest. He ripped back his vest – blood was blooming onto his shirt from the bullet wound, beginning to run heavily down his front. He looked up at Jack, who slowly lowered his arm.

'I feel . . . Cold,' he muttered, slowly sinking to the ground. Jack tossed his pistol away, and took Alex's side. She was staring at Barbossa's dead body, and he lifted her gaze, pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

'I kept me promise,' he said, and she smiled softly.

'That you did . . . But all that acting made me sick,' she admitted. 'I hope I never have to do that again.' He pulled her closer, embracing her without speaking for a long time. He placed his hand on her neck, but jumped away and stared furiously at his palm.

'Damn curse,' he growled, marching forward and taking the dagger from the chest, slitting his palm and covering the medallion he had stolen with his blood, dropping it with relief into the chest. 'Although, the _Immortal_ Cap'n Jack Sparrow 'as a ring . . .' He paused, thinking over his decision. 'Nah, not worth it.'

Will went to close the chest, but it slammed shut on its own. The young blacksmith spotted Elizabeth and hurried off, while Jack returned to Alex's side. Alex sighed gently and rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

'It's _over_,' she whispered. 'I'm so glad it's over.' She met his gaze, and suddenly broke out into a grin, throwing her arms around him. He couldn't help but smile. 'You did it, Jack! How does it feel, to be avenged?'

'It feels great.' He rested his forehead against hers, slowly allowing himself to kiss her lips, keeping the kiss soft and simple, but he was unable to mask the emotions in it.

'Oh, and Jack,' Alex stated, meeting his gaze sternly, 'you owe me for that stunt you pulled. And I don't mean one polite day. He almost_kissed _me.' He chuckled gently at the look of complete disgust on her face and nodded.

'Fine by me, love,' he murmured. 'Anything yeh want, yeh get.'

'We should return to the _Dauntless.'_ Alex looked up. Elizabeth was right . . .

'Jack, do you think the _Pearl_ will be there?' she asked softly.

'I don't know, love,' he stated truthfully, looking apprehensive to find out. 'Hold on a moment.' Jack suddenly began to rush around, gather pieces of gold and treasure, finding a bag and eagerly using it. Alex laughed gently and rolled her eyes.

'You're fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe,' came Will's reply, and Alex cringed. _Not the best thing to say right now, Will,_ she thought, watching Elizabeth walk away. Jack walked up to Alex and lifted the pearls, which were white and pink in color, from her neck, and replaced them with a strand of black pearls.

'There we go,' he mumbled, grinning. She embraced him and he took her hand, leading her to Will.

'Yeh know, if yeh were waitin' fer the opportune moment – that was it,' Jack muttered, and it was obvious Will knew. 'Now I'd be much obliged if yeh'd drop me 'n Alex off as me ship.' They walked to the boats and climbed in, with Will volunteering to paddle. Jack narrowed his eyes as they came into view of the ocean, and his shoulders slumped.

The _Pearl_ wasn't there, or anywhere in sight.

'Jack, I'm so sorry,' Elizabeth stated gently, but Jack only slumped a little further and rested his head against Alex's.

'They did what's righ' by them – yeh can't expect more than that,' Jack muttered. Will glanced at him, not believing a word he had just heard. Alex merely stroked Jack's wild hair, fingering one of the braids absentmindedly. He would go to the noose. She sighed and closed her eyes, hiding her tears. She couldn't loose him. He had come to mean too much to her.

But escapes had always been narrow . . .

* * *

Sorry it's so short . . . I wanted to get it updated, and then the Harry Potter book came out . . . Let's just say the book completely shocked me. (Yes, I finished it.) Please review . . .

I have a bio up, by the way. It's not much, but it's more than I had.

LiM


	14. Fleeting Chance

Cornishxxxpixie- Thank you so much! I'm not sure I'm brilliant exactly, but thank you! And I'm so glad you love this story!

The Flying Breadstick- Have a happy vacation! And I know what you mean about being addicted to fanfictions . . . You know, all of them _should_ have stolen a coin in the movie, you're right – it makes much more sense.

SunsetSparrow- I'm glad you like the story, and I'm so glad to hear from you! I'm really happy you think Jack and Alex have good chemistry – I was hoping I'd get that part right. Hope to hear more from you!

Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover- I finally got a little action in the story (and not in a sexual way, Lol). Jack will escape, because it would be really wrong of me to kill him off, wouldn't it? I'd lose all of my excellent reviewers!

Spirit of the Sky- I'm really glad you're loving the story, and thank you so much for reviewing! I hope to hear more from you!

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Fleeting Chance

She wasn't sure how she had done it, but somehow Alex had found a way to creep into the repaired jailhouse. She could hear soft snores, and someone muttering in their sleep. With a small smile, she crept towards the cell.

Jack was sleeping lightly, leaning against the bars, his hat tipped so that it was covering his eyes. She thought it was cruel to wake him, but she wanted to see him, speak to him . . . just in case she wasn't given the chance again.

'Jack? Jack, wake up,' she whispered, reaching through the bars to take his hand. He stirred, and pushed his hat back with his free hand, grinning when he saw Alex.

''Ello, love,' he murmured. 'How'd yeh get in 'ere?'

'Luck,' she replied truthfully. She was unarmed, and wore a yellow paisley dress. He gave her a questioning stare, and she blushed. 'Elizabeth talked her dad into renting me a room . . . and the room sort of came with clothes.'

'So yeh've been granted clemency?' he asked hopefully.

'Yes.'

''N the robbery charges cleared?'

'Yes, Jack.'

'Good.' She shrugged, and he stuck his arms through the bars to lift her gaze to his, his hands on either side of her face. 'Yeh'll be fine 'ere, Alex.'

'No I won't be,' she whispered, her eyes lining with tears. 'This . . . this can't be happening.'

'But it is,' he pointed out softly, 'and yeh 'ave t' be strong.' He wiped the tears away that had fallen down her cheeks and gently pulled her to the bars, meeting her halfway to place a brief kiss on her lips.

'I love you,' she breathed. He felt a lump growing in his throat, and he tried swallowing, but it did not recede.

'I love yeh, t', Alex,' he replied thickly. He hated that he couldn't hold her, and was stroking her hair when the cry rang out – the commodore had realized the guard was slack, and was increasing it. 'Alex, go.'

'No, Jack, don't ask me to do that,' she whispered, and the look on her face nearly broke his heart.

'A-Alex, just go. Yeh need t' get out o' 'ere 'fore yeh get stuck. Go!' he hissed. She hesitated, and he hastily placed one last kiss on her lips before she stood and snuck to the door, glancing over her shoulder at him as she did so.

And then, she was gone.

Jack rested his forehead on the bars, gripping them until his knuckles were white and his fingers were numb. He would not allow himself to cry . . . but the pain was still there.

'Alex . . .'

_**

* * *

**_

'Alex, are you coming?' Elizabeth asked from the hallway, sneaking a peek into Alex's room. The blonde woman was standing, looking out the window at the Caribbean waters. She wore an amazing dress in solid, pale blue, and her hair was pinned high in an elegant bun, the stray pieces curled. She looked all the beauty she used to be, when she was sixteen – but the pain in her eyes was unbearable for anyone to see. Tears streamed down her face, and Elizabeth let out a soft sob of her own and walked quickly to her friend's side, embracing her as they both cried.

'I thought, for a moment, that this was a dream,' Alex muttered, 'just a horrible dream. But reality's worse than anything my mind could ever conjure.' Elizabeth nodded in agreement, and slowly the two women left the room, heading down the stairs while trying to stop their tears. For a moment, Governor Swann smiled when he saw the two, dressed beautifully, but when he saw the looks on their faces, he shuffled and turned around, headed towards the carriage.

Alex stepped out of the mansion, and furrowed her brows when she saw a parrot fly through the air, squawking loudly. 'Elizabeth, tell your dad anything, just give me an excuse.'

'And what if it's a fluke?' Elizabeth asked.

'It's all I have!' Alex whispered. _'He's_ all I have, and I'm gonna do anything I have to, dammit!'

'Okay, I'll do it, just be careful,' Elizabeth breathed. Alex nodded and smiled slightly before walking back into the house.

'Where is she going?' Governor Swann asked, and Elizabeth swallowed, trying to think of something . . .

'She couldn't take it,' she said finally. 'She loved Jack, and she doesn't want to see him hung.'

_**

* * *

'Alex, what're yeh doin' 'ere?' Jack hissed, but Alex only grinned.**_

'Jack . . . well, you're a pirate, you'll know what to do,' she muttered, mostly to herself. He leaned against the bars, resting his arms on her shoulders.

'What're yeh up t'?'

'You'll know. Just don't worry about me, Jack, okay? I'm gonna be waiting for you,' she stated. 'I promise.'

'Alex, what're yeh talkin' about?'

'_Jack,'_ she breathed, 'trust me.'

'I do, but if yeh're gettin' yerself into trouble –' She silenced him by pressing her lips to his, and the rest of his sentence turned into a quiet, pleased murmur against her mouth. After she broke the kiss, for a moment they just watched each other, but she looked away.

'If this doesn't work . . .'

'Dammit, Alex, what're yeh goin' on about!' he hissed, and she laughed gently, sliding her hands through the bars to snake them around his waist.

'I can't tell you, Jack. You need to look innocent . . . Like that's going to happen,' she muttered. 'Well, you need to play it by ear. I don't even know what's going to happen, but just . . .'

'Alex, I owe yeh, remember?'

'Yes, how could I forget?'

'I know I owe yeh a lot . . . so I won't ask anymore questions. But take care o' yerself, savvy?'

'I will.'

She embraced him – to the best of her abilities, at least. It wasn't entirely comfortable, but it was soothing in a way. Jack kissed her cheek, a surprisingly tender action that made her sorrow and fear rise in her throat again, and then she pulled away, needing to leave. She crept out just in time.

'If you put up a fight, Sparrow, you won't make it to the gallows,' someone stated, very obviously one of the guards. Alex lingered by the door, but knew she had to leave. Slowly, she drew herself away and made toward the dock.

There, docked innocently, was the _Black Pearl_, with crisp new sails and all damages repaired. She jogged over the gang plank, and found Ana watching her, grinning.

'We were hopin' the parrot would attract some attention,' Anamaria stated. 'Glad to 'ave yeh on board, Alex.'

'I'm glad to be back, but we need to get away from the dock. If anyone –'

'Calm down, Alex, we know.'

_**

* * *

**_

Alex waited impatiently at the helm, afraid to watch anything happening at the fort. She knew there was a commotion, but she couldn't bring herself to look. What if she saw something . . . ?

They had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes. Anamaria was pacing, and Gibbs was drinking heavily from his flask. And suddenly, there was a splash.

'It's Jack!' someone yelled. 'The idiot tripped!'

Alex couldn't help but laugh gently. The sails were full on the _Pearl, _and she knew Jack would be pleased with the sight as he swam towards the ship. It seemed to take forever for Cotton to throw the line, and then the crew pulled, and Jack flew onto the deck, landing ungracefully with a scowl on his face. The parrot landed on Cotton's shoulder while Jack stood, turning to Gibbs.

'I thought I told yeh t' keep t' the Code,' Jack growled.

'Well, we figured they were more actual guidelines, an' plus, we weren't gonna leave Alex . . . she didn't tell us t' keep t' the Code.'

'Alex? Where is she?'

'Here.' Jack spun around and placed a long kiss on her lips, and she laughed gently, handing Jack his coat to shoulder into. 'It hasn't been so long since you saw me last, Jack. Why the enthusiasm?'

'Well, let's see – I'm momentarily free from a pressin' death, the _Pearl_ survived, 'n I now 'ave the woman I love by my side.'

'The _Black Pearl_ didn't just survive,' Anamaria stated from the wheel, stepping away. 'She's yours.'

Jack smiled and took the helm, running his hands lovingly over the wheel, and with an almost paranoid look around him, finding everyone staring at him with grins, began to shout orders. Only when he and Alex were alone did he say what was on his mind.

He hummed a bit in a low voice, and Alex grinned, standing by his side and resting her head on his shoulder. ' . . . And really bad eggs . . . Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!' Ignoring Alex's giggles, though a grin spread over his face, he narrowed his eyes against the sun. 'Now . . . bring me that horizon.'

_**

* * *

**_

Okay, everyone! No, it's not done yet . . . One last chapter to go. I have to set something up for the sequel . . . Oh, trust me, it'll be shocking; just don't hate me for it. It'll only make Alex better (at least in the eyes of a pirate).

Alyssa


	15. Certainly Surprising

I'm gonna have a lot coming at you . . . can you handle it? The sequel, which I have oh so affectionately named 'Do Unto Me' will be up at the same time as chapter fourteen and this chapter (fifteen). This is the last chapter for 'Not the Usual.' Thank you for sticking with me!

* * *

Chapter fifteen: Certainly Surprising

The canvas cracked merrily above them, though they were docked upon the shores of Tortuga. Jack wrapped a protective arm around Alex's waist and led her into the bustling town and to the pub, where he ordered them both a round before claiming a table.

'T' life,' he murmured, clanking his tankard against Alex's. She arched a brow, a grin on her lips, and raised the heavy mug to her lips.

'To life,' she whispered before drinking. He took a swig, still watching Alex, and then unable to control himself, he leaned over the table and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

'I owe yeh a night without rum. Yeh ready t' part with it?' he asked thickly.

'For you?' she asked, reclining in the wooden chair. 'Always.' He grinned, stood, and tugged playfully on her hair until she stood, trying to get in one good last gulp before she left.

_**

* * *

**_

Alex stirred, slowly waking from her sleep, reaching out for some sense of warmth as a breeze lapped her skin. But she found nothing. Her eyes flew open and she looked around. His clothes were anywhere to be found – on his bed, there was a note. She read it quickly.

_Thought I would spoil you. Be back soon with a surprise._

With a relieved sigh, she dressed lazily, substituting her fingers for a comb, running them through her knotted locks.

Five minutes.

Thirty.

An hour.

Two.

Four.

Now thoroughly impatient, Alex left her room, sneaking into the kitchens to steal a knife before leaving what little safety the pub offered. She kept her eyes open, but saw no one from the _Pearl._ The air smelt of gunpowder and death, but she took no heed to it. It was, after all, Tortuga. And just as her eyes fell upon the dock, she felt a hand on the small of her back, and in her surprise, the knife fell to the ground.

'I thought I told ya I'd be back soon.'

_**

* * *

**_

Short, I know, but I couldn't say but so much . . . Jack's not dead, or hurt for that matter (at least, I don't think so . . .) Keep reading . . continued in 'Do Unto Me'!

Alyssa


End file.
